Papa Smurf: prequel
by puppypants
Summary: This story is what happens about two months before Papa Smurf begins. How Gibbs finds Tim and meets Jenny and how Tony deals with a new little baby brother.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! That's not how you shoot a Power Ranger Operation Overdrive Weapon! Donchya know anything?"

Gibbs looked at the five-year-old boy, perplexed, then glanced at the toy in his hand. He was an NCIS Federal Agent, specially trained in weapons, to protect his country. How could a child's toy gun be anymore difficult to shoot than a federal agent's issued weapon?

It was true, Gibbs had a lot to learn about kids, but he always figured himself a natural. He silently talked himself through this small dilemma, accepting the fact there would always be a generation gap between them. He remembered the good ol' days of Bugs Bunny and the road runner, longing for the lost simplicity cartoons had; just hit'm on the head with a hammer.

"I pulled the trigger just like you said to."

"But, you are not in the correct stance." Gibbs tried again, hopping in a half circle, landing on his two feet, attempting to master the stance he remembered Tony showing him minutes before.

Tony sighed looking at the floor in mild disgust. "I wish I had a little brother, he would know how to do this."

"I'm a grown man, what makes you think a little boy would know?"

"My friend, Mikey's little brother Teddy knows. Cause he watches Power Rangers with him and, well, he just...knows. Gees, dad." Tony shrugged, his patience running thin for the older man, offering no sympathies for his shortcomings.

Tony had been asking for a sibling for the last two years, and Gibbs wasn't even currently dating. Working full time, then parenting at night and weekends; Gibbs found the time to devote to a woman was beyond his grasp. Gibbs had been in his early 20's when he adopted Tony and the women he met were not interested in being tied down to a family so early in their young lives. They were just graduating college or beginning their careers and going out to bars on the weekends. They had no interest in joining him in taking care of a little boy.

Fornell had set him up on a blind date for the coming weekend but Gibbs' heart wasn't into it, presuming it would fail as the others had. He was more excited for the weekends to spend with Tony, and now, high on his list, to watch Power Rangers and learn the correct way to handle a Power Ranger Overdrive...do-hickey.

"Well, guess what, it's time for bed."  
"Ahhh, dad..." Tony whined intensely, prompting Gibbs to plug his ears with his fingers. "How about I do some chores for you first?"  
"Yeah, I ain't fallen for that one, son. You can do some chores around the house tomorrow. Now if you want that story get in there and brush your teeth." Gibbs pointed towards the bathroom through the kitchen.

Tony took off like a rocket as Gibbs grinned towards his enthusiasm. At least he still held their reading time in high regard, Gibbs thought.

"I'm picking out the book tonight, Tones!"

Gibbs could hear a slight whine from the bathroom. "Nof da one wid da bunnies!" Gibbs could tell Tony had already started to brush his teeth.

After four straight nights of Green Eggs and Ham, Gibbs thought he might lose his mind so he decided to take the reins.

Gibbs worked his way to Tony's room, perusing the bookshelf, grabbing Goodnight Moon, an old favorite. It had been Tony's first book given to him by grandpa Jackson. Tony almost knocked him over as he jumped onto his bed finding his way under the covers. Gibbs smiled at the boy with toothpaste coating his upper lip, cuddling into his arm to get a good view of the chosen book.

"Good choice, dad. This was my favorite when I was little."

"You do realize you're five?" Gibbs looked Tony in the eyes as his thumb wiped the toothpaste off his lips.

"I know, now I like big boy books, right dad? Plus, I can read some of them, too. But I like when you read them to me the best." Gibbs warmly tousled his hair, feeling close to his adopted son.

"And this is one of my favorite things to do with you. You're a good boy, Tony."  
"So, you'll get me a little brother?"

"Its not that easy. All those stories about a stork dropping off little babies; they aren't true."

Tony looked confused staring off into space trying to picture a baby riding on top of a bird. "How abouts I ask Santa for one?"

"He only handles, toys, too many strict codes and rules when it comes to delivering babies."

"Huh?" Tony's nose scrunched up, confused.

"Sorry, Tony, I'm just having fun with ya. A little brother or... a little sister" Tony whined at the mention of a sister. "will come when they are good and ready. You can't rush these things."

"Ah, dad, just read the book. He's coming pretty soon, I just know it. You just have to get on board with it."

Gibbs squinted his eyes, looking at his son, confused with the confidence he used to speak his words. He didn't have an explanation for his son, so he shrugged then began to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Tim was uncomfortable, he was experiencing that more than frequent, empty feeling in his stomach and he needed to be changed. He wanted to say something to his mother but saw the dormant anger in her face, as they waited in line, the people behind them growing restless. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he observed the family behind him. It was a mom with five children surrounding her. One of the kids was a little girl who stood by her mother watching Tim. Her hand raised to slowly wave to Tim then, he slowly waved back with a weak smile. Tim squeezed his teddy bear, burying his face in its neck.

His mother rushed closer to the open window as the receptionist was now available to speak. "There seems to be a problem. My food assistance has been revoked."

"Can I have your name and case number?" Tim's mother passed a form with her information on it to the woman sitting behind the window. The woman clicked various keys on the computer pulling up her case file. "Well, it says here, Miss Williams that you didn't show up for a scheduled interview."

"But, my son was sick. He's just a baby, I couldn't bring him out."

"You could have called to notify us."

"You don't understand, my phone has been turned off, I couldn't afford the bill and-"

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. You can appeal it."  
"I've done that before."

"I suggest you appeal it then we can see what we can do."

"But, we need food now-"

"There is a food shelter over on Southby Street. If you leave now you can make the dinner crowd."

Tim's mother answered with a subdued, "Thank you." as she turned away from the window. She made her way out the lobby door, then walked to the side of the brick building to collect her thoughts while standing in the strong sunshine, enjoying its warmth after the strong affects of the building's air conditioning. "What are we going to do Timmy boy?"

Tim pulled back from his embrace he had on her to look into her eyes while sucking his thumb. His stomach growled as he pressed his hand into it to slightly relieve the hunger pains.

"Do you love me, mama?"

"Yes. I love my Timmy boy." Tim found solace in those words, clinging to them like a life preserve, surrounded by insecurity and sadness. He hugged her, patting her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Probie, why don't you leave early, I know Formell set you up on a date for this weekend."  
"Mike, that's not till tomorrow night. I don't need that much time to get ready."  
"Oh, yes you do. Take a hint, Jethro. Go to the barber, maybe set foot in a store and get a new shirt or buy a tie."  
"What's the sense Mike, once the girl comes to terms with the fact that I have a five-year-old boy she will more than likely do what the rest did. High tail it out so fast, it will make my head spin."

"Then you'll know she's not the one, probie. You should be looking at that as a good thing. You have a built-in, invisible gauge reader to tell you right off if they're worth spending your money on."

Gibbs stopped writing, resting an elbow on his desk as he massaged his chin looking at Mike deep in thought. "You have a good point, Mike. This new concept you've come up with could actually make this whole dating thing a lot easier."

"So, take off probie, go have an ice cream with your son tonight. Go to the park."

Gibbs rose, grabbing his gun and badge from his desk. "Thanks Mike."

"Just send the ones that don't pass the test to me. I'm easy."

"You sure about that Mike? Do you like red heads?"

Mike leaned back with a huge grin spreading across his face answering Gibbs' question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim sat in his high chair making fighting noises with his power ranger action figure. "Mega Forsh!" He twisted the legs on the toy as he made it 'leap into the air'.

"Please, play quietly! Can't you see I'm tired?"  
Tim couldn't understand why his mother was resting her head on the kitchen table and not in bed.

"It's bed time, mama."

His mother's anger reached it's capacity as she whacked the toy out of Tim's hands, sending it flying across the kitchen into a far wall. Tim cowered in his high chair, worried, wondering what she would do next.

She rested her head back down on the table and within minutes he could hear her snoring. Tim wiggled his way out from under the tray of the high chair like he had done dozens of other times. He retrieved his action figure then took a dish towel from the table to drape on his mother's back offering warmth. He kissed his open palm then placed his kissed hand lightly on her arm. "Please, get bedder." He walked into the living room, his cookie monster slippers scuffling along the wood floor. He climbed onto the couch, pulling his security blanket over himself, clutching the toy and his teddy bear then, curling his legs to his chest.

He looked across the room at the picture hanging on the wall of Jesus. His mother had told the man's life to him, saying He would protect him whenever he said a prayer asking Him to. Tim found peace looking at the picture. Tim thought of his father whom he had never met. Maybe Jesus knew where he was and would bring him into his life.

A tear ran down his cheek as he wiped it away. He didn't want to cry himself to sleep anymore. Tim smiled at the picture then cuddled into the corner of the couch falling into an instant, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Papa Smurf

Warning: Child abuse (Don't worry, the only chapter...I think) Just the more we'll appreciate Gibbs when he finds baby Tim.

I Do Not Own NCIS

Wanted to post sooner but had a chance to go to the beach with friends. Just got back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony ran his tongue over his upper lip licking away the vanilla ice cream mustache' he created.

"Tony. You're going to have to eat it faster than that if you want to finish it before it melts." said Gibbs, patiently.

Both of them sat on wrought iron patio chairs around a glass table top in front of a small ice cream parlor. They enjoyed the afternoon like Mike suggested, playing at a nearby playground then stopping for ice cream cones. The sun was setting and Gibbs could see Tony was having a tough time keeping his eyes open, never mind finishing his cone. "Hey big guy, let's just throw out the rest of the ice cream, you're going to topple right out of that chair-"

"Tony's eyes widened, "No, dad! I'm awake. I'm not throwing away my ice cream! That would be...crazy!"

"Huh?"  
"Daaaad. Ice cream is the best thing in the world, well, besides pizza. And, what is rule number five?"  
"You don't waste good?"  
"You got it, dad."

Gibbs had to laugh. "Sure do love your reasoning."

"Dad, can we go to the playground, again tomorrow? That was a lot of fun."

"We'll see Tony. I have some errands to run early on, then a date tomorrow night-"

"A date, dad?"

"Yeah. You know."  
"Oh, when you pick up some girl then you go to the movies and eat lots of candy? Yeah, I think I would like dates. The candy part sounds really good, anyways."

"Usually the girls I date don't like candy. I think they're too busy watching their figures."  
"How can they not eat candy? I see no reason not to eat candy, I don't care what movie I'm watching."  
"No Tony. I mean they are watching their weight and eating candy could add some extra pounds."

Tony had lost interest in their conversation and was deliberately dripping melted ice cream onto the table, creating swirly designs with his fingers over the surface of the glass. Gibbs occasionally had to remind himself he wasn't talking to an adult. If they weren't discussing, candy, toy guns, cartoons or tree climbing, he usually lost him sooner or later during the discussion.

"Uh, Tony..."

Tony detected his father's annoyance and stopped what he was doing. He always obeyed Gibbs' quiet reprimands, appreciating his subtle way of not making a spectacle out of his bad behavior.

"So, dad?"  
"Yeah, Tony?"

"Why do you go on so many dates?"

"Tony, the last date I went on was like, three months ago-"  
"I know, so why so many? Why would you want to waste your time on...girls?" Tony's face turned into a look of disgust saying the last word.

Gibbs grinned, understanding the real reason Tony wasn't happy with Gibbs' date nights; sharing him with random girls he had never met wouldn't seem fair to the boy when they could be playing games and spending time together. The time he spent away from his son tore at Gibbs' heart; he missed him when he wasn't near. People often warned him that they grow up fast so enjoy them while you can. Gibbs couldn't believe Tony was already five, and he had been living with him for a total of two years. Gibbs wanted to make sure he would always be there for the boy.

Gibbs still felt apprehensive over the blind date and Tony's negative input just increased his trepidation. He was beginning to conclude tomorrow night's blind date would be a waste of time. Gibbs favored the old fashion way of dating, by waiting till a certain someone caught his eye then the next, nerve-racking step of asking them out and waiting for their reply.

"Well, grandpa Jackson will stay with you when I run the errands and Mike said he'd love-"

"Mike Franks! Okay, you could go dad, it'll be okay."

"You enjoy Mike's company, now, do ya?"

"We play army and he's really good at it! We pertend we're driving a tank!"

Gibbs grinned. "Hey that sounds like fun."

"Yuh, huh. Cause it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim woke to the sound of a man laughing coming from the kitchen. It was loud and it terrified him, because he knew who the laugh belonged to. He brought his knees closer to his chest, hugging them tightly, then buried his face deeper under the blanket. It was still night time, but a slight hint of the morning light was creeping through the sides of the shades. He closed his eyes, tightly wishing the man away.

"Timmy boy! Come see mama, honey. Some...one is here who, who... wants to see...yoooou."

Tim tried to maneuver his way in between the cushions and the back of the couch. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He did his best to pretend he was asleep but he couldn't stop his chin from trembling.

"Come on big Tim, get into the kitchen. I have something for you!" Tim could hear his mother whisper to the man. "You do not, Steve. Why did you say that?"

"Tim! Get in here!"

"Steve, quiet. You'll, you'll wake the... neighbors. It's like... four in the morning."  
Tim yelled, unpretentiously. "I'm seeping!"

"And, I said get up and get in here, now!"

Tim knew he had to obey his mother's friend. He squeezed his teddy bear to his chest and gripped his blanket and action figure as he cautiously entered the kitchen. Steve was smoking while he sat at the kitchen table with Tim's mom. Tim hated when Steve smoked which was pretty much all the time. Steve wore a dirty, brimmed hat and a flannel shirt with cut-off sleeves. His blonde beard was scraggly and wet looking.

Steve pointed his finger directly at Tim, then bent it, motioning for him to come closer as he glared, ruthlessly.

Tim shook his head, frantically. "But, I gotta... go and, and hug, mom." Tim pointed at his mother as Steve roughly grabbed Tim's arm then pulled him close to him. Tim slid on his slippers over the floor refusing to take steps that would help bring him closer to the loud man.

Steve held him within inches of his face so he could stare into Tim's eyes. "What do you mean you have to hug your mother? Are you a Sally Boy little Timmy?"

Tim shook his head, his chin trembling as big tears welled in his eyes. He didn't like Steve's brown teeth when he smiled. "No, I hafta go-"

"Are you gonna cry little Timmy, Sally Boy?"  
"Leave him alone! He did nothing to you!" Tim and Steve hesitated, both looking at his mother surprised to hear her speak up in his defense.

"You're going to make him into one of those little mama boys if you keep that up!" Steve shoved Tim away disgusted as Tim fell onto the floor, bumping his head and shoulder on the corner of the kitchen cabinets. Tim rubbed his head, quietly crying. "Look at him, he carries that teddy bear everywhere he goes-"  
"It's special to him, it was from his Grampy Mitch before he died. Just leave him alone and go back to finishing off your bottle of Jack."

Steve swilled down the remaining amber-colored liquid in the glass then slammed it on the table. "I think I need to teach that kid a lesson about being tougher."  
Tim struggled to rise, the smooth soles of his slippers making it difficult to find traction on the linoleum floor. He managed to scurry back into the living room.

"Don't you run from me boy."

"Leave him alone! He's just a baby!"

"Not after I get a hold of him."

Tim crawled behind the couch just as Steve entered the living room.

"Think the couch will save ya boy?" Steve lifted the couch moving it away from the wall revealing Tim crouched on the floor. He lifted Tim by his arms bringing him face to face, giving him a quick shake. "When I talk to you, don't you run away from me!" Tim felt light-headed looking into Steve's eyes, only seeing anger and hatred. He was so scared all he wanted to do was go to sleep, as his body went limp.

His mother stood behind Steve hitting him on the back, frantically. "Put him down or I swear, I'll kill you!"

Steve hurled Tim across the room, abruptly, bringing his full attention around to face Tim's mother, grabbing her arm. "Don't you ever lay a hand on me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim walked out the door looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him. He still held onto his teddy bear, power ranger and blanket, walking down his driveway. The day was cool and calm, not a soul in sight. The sun was rising. Tim stood enthralled with its beauty as it slowly rose behind the houses across the street. He had never seen anything like it. The unusual silence of his neighborhood combined with the orange and red glow in the sky soothed him.

Steve had violently thrown Tim, but, miraculously he had landed safely on the couch. His mother had continued to hit Steve, and scream so Tim had run out of the living room into the kitchen. The door in the kitchen was slightly ajar so he quietly walked out. Tim felt bad leaving his mother but he knew he did not want to stay in the house, it was just too scary. He decided to walk towards the sun. If he could get close enough, maybe he could reach out and touch its warmth.

He walked across the street then ran quickly into the neighbor's backyard. The sun was quickly rising and Tim realized it was already much higher in the sky than when he had first seen it. How would he be able reach it at this rate? He yawned, rubbing his heavy eyes. He spotted an old dog house near a shed. He trotted over climbing inside the small house. He curled up in a corner, using his blanket as a pillow. He closed his eyes then fell instantly to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Do Not Own NCIS

Tim awoke to a high-screeched chattering sound. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. The chattering was persistent, drawing him out of the small house he had slept in. He looked towards the trees that lined the property. A gray, furry animal jumped from a tree to the grass just a few feet away from Tim, then scurried across the yard.

"Kitty." Tim was excited having seen a cat once before that had walked down their sidewalk while he was playing outside. This cat was certainly smaller, and jumped a lot, but Tim was hoping he could pet the creature just as he had with the last one he saw. He ran towards it, watching it climb back up the tree. Tim hopped in place, calling it. "Kitty! Come 'ere."

The cat quickly, jumped high into the branches as Tim lost sight of it. His shoulders slumped as his thumb entered his mouth. He rubbed the silk edging of his blanket between two fingers weighing out his options. He still refused to go back to his house so he decided to crawl through the bushes that lined the yard to see if he could find more kitties. He dropped to his knees then slowly maneuvered his way through, pushing branches out of his face. Thorns and short, sharp branches scratched his arms, legs, face and sides. He almost turned back then realized he had reached the end. He blinked his eyes adjusting them to the strong sunlight. A few people hurried past him as cars honked on the street startling him. He remembered being here, with his mother many times, shopping in a nearby store.

A big, green bug crawled on the ground in front of him. He stopped to watch it, touching it gently, causing it to fly away. He stood, overwhelmed with the noises, activities and people that occupied the sidewalk, unsure where he should go next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs drove down a street in southeastern Anacostia, an area of DC he did not frequently drive on, but where his barber's shop was located. He took Mike's advice to get a haircut. After looking in the mirror he realized he did look a bit mangy.

It was a cool, brisk, autumn day and Gibbs had the window down enjoying a fresh, invigorating breeze while the sun shone on his arm that was sticking out of the car window. It was early morning so there were not many people on the sidewalks. A pretzel vendor was just opening, preparing his cart on the corner as movement near the vendor's feet caught Gibbs' eye.

A toddler was scuffling down the sidewalk near a small market wearing slippers and pajamas and carrying a blanket and teddy bear. Gibbs scanned the surrounding area near the baby but the closest adult was the pretzel vendor which appeared to have no concern for the little guy. Gibbs slowed down as he became parallel to the little boy, watching him, still expecting a parent to come along and snatch him up.

Unable to drive at such a slow speed on a busy street, Gibbs realized he would have to park his car and investigate. He was able to find a parking spot along the sidewalk within close proximity of the child as he kept him within his line of vision while exiting his car. The toddler would stop every few seconds to inspect something on the sidewalk beneath him.

Gibbs rounded his car, stepping onto the curb. The few people who were on the sidewalk walked past the wandering toddler without a second glance, obviously too caught up in their own little worlds. The little guy seemed content being on his own and was not making any attempt to find his mother or father but happy just inspecting the sidewalk and simple attractions it offered him. Gibbs' heart ached, he couldn't have been no more than two or three years old and he was all alone on a busy street. How could something like this have happened?

He watched the baby as he spotted something in the distance, a smile growing on his small, round face. He scurried towards a big, plate glass window. A few puppies inside a pet store were hopping and leaning against the inside of the glass. The little boy was so happy to see them, he dropped his belongings beside him on the concrete, then placed his hands flat on the glass laughing loudly and pointing at the energetic puppies. Gibbs stood smiling, thankful to be witnessing the simple happiness the puppies created for him.

A man hurried out of the store, near the child, kicking one of his toys and sending it pinwheeling across the sidewalk. It landed on the edge of the road. His expression abruptly changed to seriousness, as he hurried across the sidewalk to retrieve his toy. Gibbs watched in horror as a car slowed to park in the same spot as where the toy had landed.

Gibbs moved quickly, yelling. "Wait!" He waved his hands trying to gain the driver's attention. Gibbs knew the driver would have a difficult time seeing the small boy, as he stepped off the sidewalk, crouching to pick up his toy. "No!"

The boy looked at Gibbs wide-eyed and froze in place. The car didn't slow so Gibbs rushed the child, grabbing him, then diving onto the sidewalk for safety.

Gibbs winced as his head bounced off the sidewalk, landing on his back, the child nestled safely in his arms. The toddler was quietly crying and shaking with fear. Gibbs lay there, looking up at the sky, taking a mental inventory of his injuries, relieved it was just the bump on his head that was causing him minimal pain. The boy wrapped his arms around Gibbs' chest with intensity burying his face into his shirt, wetting it with his tears.

People gathered around them, an older woman crouched close by to speak to Gibbs, directly. "Young man? Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?"

The man driving the car, exited, rushing over to check on them, also. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even see him. Is he okay?" The man leaned over them, placing his hand softly on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs smiled, appreciating their concern.

Gibbs sat up, looking closely at the small boy in his arms, softly rubbing his head, whispering soothing words in his ear. "Are you okay little guy? Are you hurt?" The small boy was unable to catch his breath, the intensity of his sobbing, increasing. Gibbs noticed dried blood on his forehead, but it must have been a result from an earlier incident. He also, noticed small scratches and bruises covering his body. Gibbs became concerned with his welfare, getting an idea why the child hadn't minded being on his own.

"Can you tell me your name?" The boy was too upset to answer him, still trying to catch his breath from crying so hard. The toddler's fingers dug into his arms, holding tight. Gibbs clutched him to his chest, slowly rocking him.

Gibbs addressed the small crowd around him. "I'm a federal agent. Are any of you familiar with the identity of this child? I have to locate his parents." Gibbs flashed them his badge then clipped it back onto his belt.

"He's not yours?" asked the woman.

"Oh, no." Gibbs smiled, sadly. "I spotted him wandering down the sidewalk. I haven't seen an adult in his presence the whole time."

"Oh my. Now, that is terrible. I wonder where he wandered from."

"Well, I'll make sure to find out. I will bring him to the emergency room myself. I have a car seat in my car." Gibbs was happy that the boy seemed to have calmed down, his big, green eyes now focused on Gibbs' face. Gibbs wiped the tears and smudged dirt off his cheeks as he nestled his head into his chest, his eyes, solely locked onto Gibbs.

He stood, cradling the toddler, then walked to the area the boy had left his blanket and teddy bear, scooping them off the sidewalk. The youngster quickly grabbed them. "Danks." Gibbs smiled at him, warmly.

Gibbs waved to the small group. "Thank you for all your help-"

"Take good care of the little guy!"

"I will be praying for his safe return to his home!"

Gibbs neared his car then leaned against it pulling the boy away from his chest to get a better look at him. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Dim, Dimmy..boy."

"Tim? Timmy boy? Is that what your mom calls you?" Tim nodded as he began to rub the silk on his blanket, his thumb still in his mouth.

"Do you know where your mom is?"

Tim nodded. "She's home...wid Shteve."  
"Can you show me-" Tim shook his head frantically, his calm composure threatening to crumble.

Gibbs nestled him back to his chest kissing the top of his head. "It's okay. You don't have to. It's okay Timmy boy." Tim clung to him bringing tears to his own eyes. "We're going to take a trip to the hospital. Do you know what that is?"

Gibbs could feel Tim shake his head no against his chest. "Can I stay wid you?"

He looked into Tim's eyes. "I will stay with you the whole time, okay?" Gibbs was happy to see Tim smile. "That's my big boy."

"Danks." Gibbs smiled when Tim's arm wrapped around his neck, holding tight. "Okay. Now are you ready to get in my car to drive there?"

"Yus."

"That's a good boy. Remember I will stay with you so you will have no reason to be scared."  
Tim nodded, assured. "Yus."

"You can call me Gibbs."  
"Gibb?"

"Yes."

"K."

Gibbs opened his car, maneuvering Tim into the car seat then buckling it. Gibbs entered the car pulling away from the sidewalk heading towards Bethesda Hospital. Since he became part of the incident he felt it was appropriate to handle it as an NCIS case.

Tim babbled the whole way there even though it was tough for Gibbs to understand what he was saying. He talked about bugs and kitties; Gibbs could make that out, at least. Tim, also did a lot of pointing while he observed the places they passed, offering his own two cents.

"We're here little guy. The ride is over."

"Ride is...ofer?"

"Yup." Gibbs could tell Tim was getting nervous as he clung to him desperately, squeezing his teddy bear as he pulled him from his car seat. Gibbs and Tim entered the building, the doors sliding open with a 'whoosh' sound. Tim began to shake in his arms. "Gibb stayin'?"

"I promise."

Tim still appeared worried, unsure with Gibbs' answer. "Gibb stayin' wid me?"

Apparently, Tim had not learned anything about promises yet in his short life. "Yes, Tim. I will stay with you."

Gibbs reached the receptionist's desk explaining the situation, flashing her his credentials.

"Oh my goodness. The poor boy. Well, he sure has taking a liking to you. I don't think he is ever going to let you go."

"Well, that's okay because I promised I wouldn't leave him."

The woman smiled, compassionately then directed them through the main doors. "You may proceed to exam room two and a nurse will be right with you."

Gibbs settled themselves onto a chair, sitting Tim on his lap. "Timmy, have you fallen down lately? You have a lot of scratches and bruises-"

"I falled down cause, Shteve frew me."

Gibbs kept a docile expression on his face as his heart hammered against his chest. He could feel his face warm with anger.

"But, I'm okay. Mama hit'm. I wush scared. I left."

"Well, I would have been scared, too."

Tim looked surprised with Gibbs' answer. "But, you're...big." Tim's arms spread wide.

"And...I still get scared." Tim's cute, little bottom lip poked out as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"And who do we have here?"

Both Tim and Gibbs looked to the doorway at the sound of a new voice.

Gibbs' breath caught when he looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes and red hair he had ever seen in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

I Do Not Own NCIS

"Now let's see. Who do we have here? Which one of you is Timmy?" Tim cowered against Gibbs, sucking his thumb, his eyes locked on the nurse's every move. The nurse leaned closer, crouching down so she was level with his line of vision. She gently moved Tim's hair from his face and forehead, the smile in her eyes and the soft touch, easing his tension.

Breathing in deeply, Gibbs detected the scent of roses, creating a peaceful, content feeling in his chest that spread through his body. There was concern written all over her face, as she eyed the scratches and blood over Tim's body but still managed to muster a tender smile, for the frightened child.

"Hi, Tim. My name is Jenny. Is this your teddy bear or is this his?" Jenny pointed at Gibbs, her eyebrows raised; questioning. She gently, squeezed his toes through his cookie monster slippers, teasingly.

Tim smirked, shyly, keeping his thumb in his mouth. "Heesh...m-m-mine." Tim blushed, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh? Does he have a name, sweetheart?"

Tim shrugged, "I dunno. I never axed'm."

Gibbs and Jenny smiled at each other. Jenny mouthed the words, "He's adorable," to Gibbs.

"Oh...he's not mine-"

Jenny referred back to her file. "Uh..oh. I'm sorry. I haven't completely read your chart yet. It's just that the way that he is so attached to you-"

"I found him wandering the streets."

"Alone?" Jenny's face showed alarm, her smile fading quickly. "I'm sorry, no one brought me up to speed. I just got off my break." Jenny referred to her clipboard, flipping pages. "Oh, okay. I understand now. Oh my. It says here you saved him from a moving car-"

"It was just pure luck that I found him when I did. There was no way the driver would have seen him."

Jenny crossed her arms, tilting her head in admiration towards the man sitting in front of her. "And humble, too," she whispered, winking at him.

Now, it was Gibbs' turn to blush.

"So, Gibbs, is it?"

Gibbs cleared his throat, sitting straighter in his chair. "Special Agent Gibbs, I'm an NCIS Federal Agent."

"Oh, excuse me, Special Agent Gibbs." Jenny cleared her throat, producing an expression of seriousness by straightening her neck and piercing her lips. "Now, when you saved him from the car, would that explain the dried blood here, see? On Tim's forehead?"

"I noticed that after we jumped from the car, and we landed on the sidewalk but it was dried then, too. He did not come in contact with anything. He was nestled securely in my arms."

Gibbs noticed that Jenny was gazing into his eyes as he explained what had happened. He felt his heart rate exhilarate, while wiping his sweaty palms down his thighs.

Jenny cleared her throat, again then brought her attention back to Tim. "Does your head hurt, honey?" Tim shrugged.

"I was off duty when I spotted him. You can tell by looking at him there are signs of neglect besides the fact he was all alone on a busy street."  
"Yes. One of first priorities is to get this little guy cleaned up." Jenny made eye contact with Tim, ruffling his hair. "But, first I need to take Tim's vitals before the doctor sees him." Tim squirmed in Gibbs' lap, looking to him for reassurance, his appearance, frightened and agitated.

"Oh, honey. It's okay. I'm just going to take your temperature-" Tim buried his face in Gibbs' shirt, clutching it, trying to burrow for safety.

"But first..." Jenny waited till she received Tim's attention. "Gibbs will have his temperature taken. Okay? You can watch." Tim peeked, now curious.

Jenny inserted a thermometer gauge in Gibbs' ear as Tim looked closer at the object.

"Hey. I did dat b'fore."

"It doesn't hurt, right?"  
Tim shook his head, "Nope."

Jenny addressed Gibbs. "Your temperature is fine, young man, thank you for your patience."

"No. Thank you, nurse Jenny." Jenny playfully crossed her eyes at Gibbs peeking her tongue out through beautiful, plump, red lips. They held each other's gaze a little longer than necessary.

"Are you ready now, Tim?" Tim was skeptical then looked at both their faces. He nodded then sat back against Gibbs' chest, straightening his back with confidence.

"Tim, I'm so proud of you, you are a very brave boy." Jenny wrote down the reading then got a couple of blood pressure cuffs from a shelf, one bigger than the other.

Gibbs undid the button on his cuff then rolled up his sleeve.

"Okay, now time for your blood pressure readings, Special Agent Gibbs, if you may." Gibbs extended his arm then Jenny wrapped the cuff around it, pushing his shirt sleeve up higher. "You know, I didn't ask you if you were injured helping Tim out."

"Now that you mention it, I did bump my head on the sidewalk when we landed."

She gasped. "You did? You should have told me that, Special Agent Gibbs-"

"Jethro is fine."

"So, now it's Jethro?"

"I figure since we are going to be working closely in helping this little guy out and making sure he is okay we should maybe, bring it to a more personal level."

"Oh, you do?"

Jenny placed a stethoscope on Gibbs' arm listening.

"And, if..." Gibbs started.

"Shhhhh." Jenny's face was serious.

Gibbs locked his lips tightly, smirking at Tim, slightly embarrassed. Tim put his finger on his closed lips. "Ssshhh, Gibb." Jenny winked at the tot.

"It is a bit elevated, Jethro, but I can understand why. Now, show me where you bumped your head."

Gibbs felt around the back of his head, grimacing once he found the area. She placed her fingers over his as he felt a strong zing race through his veins. He would be surprised if she hadn't felt a jolt of energy from his skin to hers.

She looked closer, with a quick gasp. "That is a big bump, but... no blood. You're very lucky, Jethro." Jenny squeezed an ice pack then placed it on Gibbs' head. Gibbs placed his hand over hers, smiling to himself.

"Okay, now Timmy we are going to check your blood pressure, okay, sweetie?"

"Yus."

"Now just sit still, sweetheart and we'll be done in a minute." Jenny rolled up Tim's sleeve then pumped air into the meter, listening with the stethoscope for the thumps to indicate his reading. Tim placed his finger over his closed lips. "Ssshhh," looking at Gibbs. Gibbs chuckled, pulling Tim's head close, kissing it.

The doctor stepped into the room, quickly gaining their attention with his loud, boisterous voice. "So, this is the famous, Timmy I've heard so much about. Hhhmmmm. Thought you'd be taller." The doctor rubbed Tim's back.

Jenny stood behind the doctor rolling her eyes. "Dr. Dillinger. This is Tim and this is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS. And I will agree with you doctor. They have quite a story."

The doctor pulled something from behind his back presenting it to Tim as the little boy's eyes widened, excitedly accepting the item from the doctor's hands. "Hey, dat's mine!" Gibbs smiled to see it was the toy that Tim and Gibbs almost lost their lives over; an action figure resembling many of Tony's toys at home.

"Hey, doc. How did you get a hold of that?" asked Gibbs.

"An older woman by the name of Betsy stopped by and said it belonged to 'that sweet, little baby boy who almost got hit by a car but was saved by that kindly, young gentleman with the beautiful blue eyes.' Dr. Dillinger sarcastically blinked his eyes. Gibbs smirked, shyly. "She thought it would make him happy to have it back."

"Well, she was right." piped in Jenny. "Look at that smile." Gibbs caught the sight of tears welling in Jenny's eyes as she watched Tim's mood perk up. He thought this would have been a good time to give her a hug if he had known her better.

"Okay, what I need from you, Tim is to hop up on the table. Can you do that for me, big guy?"

Gibbs stood with Tim, placing him on the table then sitting next to him. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving."

"We just have to remove your shirt, Timster, to listen to your heart."

"Do'm first." Tim pointed to Gibbs.

"How about Jenny and I check you both at the same time?" Jenny walked next to Gibbs, sneaking her stethoscope into the unbuttoned, opening of his shirt. While Tim was distracted Gibbs spoke to Jenny quietly.

"So, how is he so far?"

"Well, there are indications that he is dehydrated and there are signs of physical abuse. He may need a couple of stitches where he hit his head. We'll know more once the doctor does a thorough exam but he may need to stay overnight. I have called a social worker to come in."

"Now, is there a way I could take him in as foster care?"  
Jenny did a doubletake. "Well, that would be something that would be discussed with the social worker. Have you had experience in this area?"

"I have an adopted son at home."

Jenny gave Gibbs a nod of admiration. "Impressive."

"The thing is, I've grown fond of Tim and I promised him I would stay with him. Now, I'm starting to realize what that, now entails."

"Well, they still need to ID him and then search for any blood relatives that would agree to take him in."

"I know how I could get this moving quicker. I need to make a call but cell phones aren't allowed-" Gibbs nodded towards the hall.

"Sure. Use the hospital phone at the nurse's station so you can remain in Tim's sight. That would be fine."

"I have a friend who is an FBI agent. He may have heard something about Tim's family."

"Tim could be a witness in a crime?" Jenny understood the possible dire situation this little boy may have been involved in as soon as the words left her lips.  
"Yes."

"Well, go ahead. And, if anyone asks, tell them I said it was okay. Just remember to dial-"

"Nine first?"

"Right."

Gibbs was grateful there was a phone located just across the hall in view of Tim. At first Tim whined reaching for Gibbs but once Gibbs explained that he would stay near, he reluctantly quieted down. Gibbs was grateful for Jenny's help by reassuring and comforting him. They were now preparing him for a sponge bath as they partially closed the curtain but leaving it open enough so he could keep Gibbs in his view.

Gibbs dialed Fornell's number. "Tobias."

"Gibbs, why are you calling from the hospital?"

"I'm in the emergency room-"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Don't go getting all teary-eyed on me now. I'm fine. This has to do with a case. Have there been any crime scenes in the southeastern Anacostia area lately?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm at one now. Whattchya got?"

"I found a toddler; a boy, wandering down Bishop Street."  
"Alone?"

"Yu...huh."

"Son of a bitch. I'm with the local police. We're in a multi-family home, one street over from there. Caucasian female; found dead of apparent drug overdose."

Gibbs sighed, almost falling into a chair as he scrubbed his face. "Dammit, Tobias. Did you ID her, yet?"

"Uh, Williams. Patrica Williams. She's just a kid."

"Tim talked of a Steve. Probably a boyfriend..?"

"Tim, uh, yes. That's the name the neighbors had for the boy. Apparently Miss Williams was a single mom. Come and go boyfriend. Neighbors said they usually fought, could get ugly at times. They suspected he may have been abusing the kid-"  
"It comes out now?!"  
"Hey, don't kill the messenger."

"Yeah, Tobias. I know. Meet me here. I can't leave him." Gibbs hung up the phone not waiting for an answer.

He walked back into the room just as Jenny was putting a clean gown over Tim's head, his arms raised up to help her along. His face was now clean and some scratches were bandaged. Gibbs was amazed at what a little soap and water did for the boy. "Gibb!" Tim smiled, his arms raised in a 'v' position, happy Gibbs was close by, again. Gibbs gave Jenny a concerned look telling her he knew something more about Tim's situation, then rubbed Tim's knee. "You did good, Tim." Gibbs could see a butterfly bandage had been applied to the cut on his forehead. The doctor was standing by Gibbs' side referring to Tim's medical chart.

Jenny touched Gibbs' arm. "The doctor thinks inserting an IV could be too traumatic for Tim at this time, so if you would like to take a seat we will prepare a bottle and you can hold him, but that is purely up-"  
"Oh, of course." Gibbs was already picking Tim up, cradling him in his arms.

"Are you thirsty, Timmy." Tim nodded as he yawned, rubbing his eyes. Jenny handed Gibbs the bottle. "Is this that Pedialyte...stuff?"

Jenny chuckled, "Yes, it is."

Jenny crouched next to the seat as they both watched Tim take the bottle, holding it as he drank.

"Probably too old to be drinking from a bottle." suggested Gibbs.

Jenny wiped the hair form Tim's forehead. "That's okay, poor little guy, after all he's been through."

"As soon as he wakes he needs to eat. His stomach has been growling."

Jenny nodded. "Of course."

Tim's eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

"You found out some information on Tim, didn't you?"

Gibbs couldn't meet Jenny's eyes, as he watched Tim fall asleep. "Yes, I did. And it's not good."


	5. Chapter 5

HI, thank you all for your thoughtful sweet reviews, they are a blessing. You guys are great!

I Do Not Own NCIS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The emergency room was surprisingly slow and Dr. Dillinger had occupied himself with another patient as Jenny and Gibbs stayed with Tim. Her shift had ended over an hour ago but she couldn't gather the strength to tear herself away from the situation involving baby Tim and the very kind...and cute, NCIS Special Agent.

Gibbs had relayed to Jenny what Tobias had told him also, informing the doctor once Tim had fallen asleep. The poor little guy had a long road ahead of him and she was happy to see Gibbs was willing to be a part of it.

Looking at the baby she could hardly believe he was found alone on the streets of DC just a few hours ago as he slept soundly in Jethro's arms. Jenny had wrapped a hospital blanket over him and Gibbs was reluctant to release him. Jenny was crouched beside Gibbs' chair lazily running her fingertips up and down Tim's exposed arm.

Gibbs kept his eyes on Tim. "I really don't want to take the chance of waking him. He so, needs the sleep."

"Well, the social worker should be here any minute-"  
"Is it Kate Todd?"  
"Uh, yes. I believe so. Have you met her before?"

"Yes. Through the process of my son, Tony's adoption. She is amazing, her sense of protection for the kids she comes in contact with is...admirable. She really cares about them." Jenny could see Gibbs was having a tough time. He wouldn't look her in the eye, just watching Tim sleep, his voice shaky, his watery eyes, frequently blinking.

"You know...I've seen this kind of neglect over and over again and I thought...or I had hoped that I would eventually become desensitized, or, maybe a better phrase; 'not feel so heartbroken whenever I witnessed another abused child', but it still hurts...to the core. I just don't understand how something like this could ever happen. But, there are people who care. You for one, Jethro."

Gibbs raised his head, sadly smiling, to search Jenny's eyes. For her to proclaim to him, her heartbroken concern and care for neglected and abused children, revealed a side of her that he thought was absolutely beautiful. He saw a love in her eyes that was reserved solely for people's welfare.

"So, that's why you are a nurse." Jenny smiled back.

Gibbs gasped.

"What is it?"

"Oh, damn, uh, I mean darn. I have a date tonight."

"A what?" Jenny looked at Gibbs perplexed. "You do? I... uh. Oh, okay." Jenny moved to pull Tim from Gibbs' arms. "Well, let me just take Tim and when Kate gets here you two can have your interview-"  
Gibbs shook his head. "No, it's not that. My friend, set me up on this blind date. I never really wanted to go in the first place. What I should have done was never agree to it. But, now I know I definitely can't make it."

Jenny seemed to relax, as she giggled then caught herself blushing from embarrassment. "I mean, oh darn. You need a phone, again.

"Could you call my friend Tobias-"  
"Only if I can call him Toby."  
"Huh?" Gibbs' nose scrunched up not understanding Jenny's demand.

"I mean it. No child should ever be named...Tobias. I much prefer Toby. When I think of the name Toby I think Of circuses. When I think of the name Tobias I think of ...court rooms. Stuffy and boring."  
Gibbs was taken aback at Jenny's new found sense of humor.

"You can call him Loretta if you want, I just know I need to cancel."

Jenny giggled, putting her hand over her mouth as her body relaxed, bouncing with her giggles.

"I think someone is getting silly..." Gibbs's chin rested on his chest as his eyebrows raised, looking up at Jenny.

"I'm sorry Jethro, I worked the night shift and I didn't get much sleep the day before. I believe I'm getting a little bit punchy."

"Oh yeah. Just a little. But you sure look cute...uh, yeah." Jenny covered up for Gibbs' embarrassment by pretending she had not heard his comment through her giggling while walking across the hall to the phone. But she made sure to file away his priceless compliment to savor for later contemplation.

Gibbs motioned across the hall to Jenny the phone number by displaying the appropriate amount of fingers for each number so as not to wake Tim. Jenny thought this was out-of-this-world funny as she giggled the whole time. Gibbs was beginning to think he would need to drive her to her home when she was done with work, it was a proven fact sleep deprived people caused the most accidents.

Gibbs smiled watching Jenny's conversation with Tobias. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew Tobias would be giving him hell for this. Gibbs knew it was all worth it as he watched her laugh while unwinding from a stressful work shift.

Tim mumbled in his sleep as Gibbs comforted him. He ran his fingers through his hair as his eyes slowly opened. "Mama?" Gibbs throat constricted making it impossible for Gibbs to answer the boy. He began to rock Tim hoping he could keep his mind off thoughts of the absence of his mother. Even though he knew this would be futile after having experienced consoling Tony after his mother had died. He knew Tim would have to work through the grief process no matter how bad his home life had been.

Jenny had reentered the room noticing Tim stir, whispering to Gibbs. "He agreed to Toby but was very adamant against Loretta, making me promise I would never refer to him by that name, again." Gibbs snorted.

Tim sat up slowly. "Hey, sweetie, did you have a good nap?" Jenny rubbed his arm. Tim sat up looking around the room, confused, his eyes blinking as if trying to trigger memories of his surroundings.

"I have a friend, Herbie who works in the cafeteria. He had agreed to bring up some food for you. Do you like bananas?" Tim shrugged pulling the blanket closer to his face as he sucked his thumb, nestling back into Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs looked up at Jenny. "I think he needs a few minutes to wake up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Agent Gibbs, we meet again. How is it children are just drawn to you?"

"Ya got me, Kate." Kate let out a huge sigh, a fist resting on her hip, standing in front of Tim and Gibbs that were still seated in the chair. "So, this is Timmy. You look sleepy little guy."

"He must have known you were coming Kate. He just woke up." commented Gibbs. "By the way, this is Jenny. She has been great with Tim since he arrived."

The girls lightly shook hands as they smiled at each other.

Kate reached into a big bag that hung over her shoulder, digging through its many contents. "Look what I have for you." Kate held up a matchbox car for Tim.

"A 1966 Shelby Hertz GT 350."

Jenny, Gibbs and Kate stood motionless looking at each other, shocked. "And I thought I was cool because I knew it was a white Mustang," said Kate.

"Mushtang Fastback...Wimbledon. White." corrected Tim.

Jenny realized she had to remember to close her open mouth, shocked at what she was witnessing.

"You have just earned full ownership of that toy, young man."

Gibbs could tell Tim wasn't sure what Kate had just told him. He whispered in his ear. "That means you get to keep it."

A shy smile grew on Tim's face as he cuddled into Gibbs' arms. "Dank you... Kate." He hid his face into Gibbs' chest, his face reddening.

Kate's eyes were fixed on Tim as she scratched her head, still astounded.

"You know about cars Tim?" Gibbs leaned over the boy.

"Yus."

"Herbie!" Jenny greeted the young man at the door of the room.

"Here's the lunch you asked for Jenny."

"Thanks a lot, Herbie." Jenny looked at Tim who was perking up, spotting the food that was meant for him. "You made someone very happy, Herbie."

"Danks 'erbie!" Tim waved to the man, his eyes glued to the food tray as he licked his lips.  
Jenny peeled a banana while Gibbs unwrapped a straw for an apple juice box. Kate took the plate of pancakes, placing it on the nearby table to cut it up into small pieces.

Jenny broke off a piece of banana handing it to Tim as he practically grabbed it.

Kate looked at Gibbs with a sad expression, shaking her head in disgust. Kate mouthed the words, "He's so hungry." Gibbs nodded in agreement.

Kate finished cutting up the pancake handing it to Jenny. "Okay Jethro, Dr. Dillinger has brought me up to speed on Tim's case. He has already informed me that you wish to be granted custodial rights of Tim. I for one, am eager for you to do just that, too. I had the office run a background check on the boy and it would seem there are no other living relatives except for his father which we are unable to locate at this time. Until we do, I see no reason you cannot," Kate leaned over pulling on Tim's slipper making him giggle, "take care of this cute little fella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson hung up the phone, then entered the living room, finding Tony lying on his stomach assembling puzzles.

"Okay, Tony we're going to head out and grab a bite to eat at the diner."  
"Oh, good! I like it there. They have good fries."  
"But, first I have to have a small talk with you. That was your father on the phone."

"Oh yeah? Why'd he call?"

"He had an emergency case he had to attend to. He found a small boy, well, a baby wandering the streets and he is staying with him at the hospital to make sure he is going to be okay."

"Wow! He found a boy!? Can we keep him?"

Jackson smiled at Tony's naive reasoning and enthusiasm. "It doesn't work like that son. They are trying to locate his family."

"But, we could be his family. I just know he would like us."

"Well, we'll see, Tony. He might have to stay with you and your dad for a while until they locate someone that can take care of him."

"Yes! I knew it!"

"Hhhmmm. Something tells me you did." Jackson looked at Tony through squinted eyes as he rubbed his stubbly chin.  
Jackson thought it strange that Gibbs had just explained he was being interviewed by the social worker to see if he would qualify to take the boy in. Jackson was relieved to know that Tony was already eager to hop on board with the idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

HI, Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks for all the reviews and all. I appreciate it. Hope you are all having a great summer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim sat on the table in the exam room, as Jenny dressed him into clothes that Kate had bought and brought. Kate had guessed, pretty close to his size.

Jenny tugged an oversize sweatshirt over Tim's head, "peek-a-boo!" Tim belly-laughed as he stuck his finger in his mouth, chewing on it. "Are you getting some new teeth in there, little man?" Tim continued to laugh as Jenny rolled up the long sleeves that hung over his hands.

Kate and Gibbs huddled in a corner of the exam room as they watched Tim and Jenny, keeping their voices low as they discussed Tim's case. Kate was giving Gibbs pointers and suggestions on how he should handle the situation with Tim and what to expect from him. "Read through the pamphlets I gave you," Kate motioned to the accumulation of information in Gibbs' hand. Gibbs began to scan one of them, grimacing.

"He is very comfortable with you Gibbs, he is going to listen to you the best. Now, Tim is going to have a tough time handling this, but you have had some experience with this kind of thing in the past through Tony."

"Kate, it says here I should do my best to keep his mother's memories alive. How can I do that when I have never met the woman? And how do we know if he even wants to keep any of those memories alive?"

"Follow his lead; if he wants to talk about her, by all means let him. It will be tough for him, since he is so young and will have trouble finding the words. Help him if you can, make sure to listen, intently. After witnessing his knowledge of cars I have a feeling it won't be...too difficult. He seems to be one smart cookie." Gibbs agreed with a grunt.

"He's likely to do a lot of acting out; tantrums, even. He may be, very needy and want to be held a lot. He may cry a lot."

Gibbs was sighing as he watched Tim giggle with Jenny, "Are you sure you are up for this Gibbs? We can appoint him to a different family if this is something-"

Gibbs locked his eyes on Kate's. "You're damn, well sure I'm up for this."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Kate said smiling, gently punching his arm.

Gibbs smiled admiring Kate's tactics.

"If you have any questions, call me, any time, day or night. I will be heading over to Tim's house to get what I can that belongs to him; clothes, toys, photographs, baby dishes. I'll have them dropped off later today. I will make sure you get the foster care subsidy within the next few days, as soon as I determine the amount."

"Now...let's see. As far as we know he has no preexisting medical conditions, which is a plus. Oh, and I have a daycare in mind-"

"I could have my father watch him for a while."  
"No, I think we should just start him off from day one, at the center. Now, don't get me wrong, I see where you are coming from. It seems like a good idea to coddle him and ease him in slowly. But, he would only get used to your father then to only have to begin all over again at the daycare. New place, new routine, yada, yadda.."  
"I get ya."

"Okay. I say we have a talk with Tim then get you guys outta here. How do you think Tony will handle this? Having to share his father with someone outta be tough for him."  
"He's actually been asking for a little brother. Do you think I'm doing the right thing? What if Tim's father shows up?"

"Listen, Tim's stay with you could be very short. But, usually, if we do not locate the parent within the first few weeks, chances are highly unlikely we ever will."

Gibbs nodded.

"Why? Do you think this could become permanent?" Kate raised her eyebrows as she tilted her head towards Gibbs.

"Hey, if he's got no one." Gibbs shrugged.

Kate nodded appreciating his growing concern for the boy. She stepped up to Tim, leaning in tenderly, placing her hand on his knee.

"Guess what Timmy, you get to go home with Gibbs, would you like that, honey?"

Tim was apprehensive as he nodded, squeezing his teddy bear, tightly. "But, where's mama? Are we going to see her dare?"

Gibbs stepped next to Kate, touching her arm, "Is it okay if me and Tim have a talk?"

"Oh, sure. Jenny and I will go over his chart while you both talk."

Gibbs scooped Tim up in his arms snuggling him close, then sat back in the chair nearby. "Tim, has anyone ever told you about Heaven?"  
"Yus. My grandpa Mitch went dare. " Tim looked at his teddy bear closely then hugged it. "I don't see'm no more."

"Well, Tim your mom is there, now, too. She was very sick. Not like a cold, but her body was too weak to go on."

Tim looked at Gibbs with tearful eyes. He started to sob as he talked, his head moving back and forth. "I can't see her no more?" Tim tried to wipe away the tears, freely flowing from his eyes, but gave up, hugging his bear, tightly to his chest, crying into its fur. "But, who will hug me, now?"

Gibbs pulled Tim close then cleared his throat, whispering in his ear. "I will, Tim. I will hug you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs stood holding Tim, as Tim tiredly leaned against his shoulder. He was all cried out; for the time being.

"Oh, Tim, honey..." Tim responded to Kate with an involuntary, shuddering inhale as she rubbed his arm. Jenny and Kate surrounded them consoling Tim and offering Gibbs support.

"I'll call you soon, Gibbs. And, Timmy... take care, sweetheart. You're a strong little boy." Kate ruffled his hair then waved good-bye to the small group.

Gibbs turned his attention to Jenny, giving her a small smile then, repeatedly looking at the floor. "I want to thank you for all you've done for us. You are a credit to the hospital-"

"Thank you, Jethro. I've wanted to be a nurse ever since I can remember. This is my life."  
"It's good when you are able to follow your passion."

Gibbs stood admiring Jenny as she fidgeted, growing uncomfortable."Well, I should really get-"

"Now, you're sure you don't need a ride home?"  
"Like I said, my sister is picking me up. We are going to her place to watch a few movies." Jenny yawned, then leaned forward to wipe the last vestiges of tears off of Tim's cheek. "But, I have a feeling I won't get past the beginning credits."

Gibbs let out a huff, feeling awkward, with a loss of words. "Well, I think you have an idea what I'll be doing." Gibbs shrugged. "Jenny, I, uh, um, thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, Jethro. Bye, Timmy."

Jenny stroked his leg as Tim's swollen, red eyes closed. "Bye, Junny," he whispered.

Jenny proceeded to the door. Gibbs nervously fidgeted with Tim, feeling the weight of him grow limp as he fell asleep. This was probably the roughest day of this kid's life. He had to get him home and settled in. Introducing Tim to Tony would be another large feat the toddler would have to undertake in one, very long day. Gibbs had no idea what to expect when the two of them would first meet, but was grateful Tony had already been wishing for a little brother for a long time.

Gibbs felt a deep agitation grow in the pit of his stomach as he watched Jenny leave. He knew it would be wrong not to get her number or at least try. Hell, she may already be taken, someone as beautiful; not just on a physical level, as her. Gibbs knew, in his heart that she was special and if he let her walk away without at least an attempt to see her again, he would be making one of the worst mistakes in his life.

Gibbs grabbed their belongings from the chair and walked to the door not far behind Jenny as she exited the lobby.

"Goodnight Agent Gibbs, take care!" The receptionist and some nurses standing by the desk yelled, kindly.

"Good evening, ladies."

He trotted past, waving then picked up speed once in the foyer. Gibbs spotted the car seat Kate left for Tim sitting on the ground by his car. Jenny was nearing a car that must have been her sister. "Oh, would you look at that?! I sure hope I remember how to buckle one of those into my...car! The baby car seats are so much more different than the one I have to deal with for larger children."

Jenny heard Gibbs' loud voice as she put her fist against her hip to turn and give him a look. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What? Its been a while-"  
Jenny huffed exasperated. "Oh, come help me...because I don't know how to ask this woman... out on a date... so I'll just... keep procrastinating."

Gibbs blushed, wishing he could cover up his embarrassment so, just laughed. "Yeah, I panicked when I saw you leaving. Sorry."

Jenny broke into a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs carried Tim through the door of his house as Tim awoke, blinking then, clinging to Gibbs when he realized he was in a new place. "This is where you will be staying buddy." Tony ran to meet them, jumping up and down, "Put him down dad, then we can play!"

Jackson followed behind Tony, placing his hands on Tony's shoulders. "Simmer down, son. Let him settle in and get accustomed to his surroundings."

"He can do dat while he's playin'." Tony hopped and waved his hands, motioning for Gibbs to release Tim.

"He was just sleeping, Tony," Gibbs replied, gently.

Tim stuck his thumb in his mouth studying Tony from the safety of Gibbs' arms. Gibbs cautiously, attempted to set Tim on the floor but, Tim would have none of that; his arms attached around the man's neck, tightly. "No, Gibbs, stay wid me, pease."

Tony moved forward, tugging on Tim's cookie monster slipper. "It's okay, Tim. We can play and... stuff."

Tim shook his head adamantly. "No. Gibbs." Tim nestled his face into Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs could see the instant feeling of rejection cloud over Tony's expression, as his arms crossed in front of his chest. Tony stared at the floor as his foot tapped it. "He doesn't like me dad." He pumped a fist downward, angry.

Gibbs pulled up a chair then pulled Tony close. Tim kept his back to Tony clinging to Gibbs. "Tony, you have to understand, it's not that he doesn't like you, this is going to be tough for him. He has had a really," Gibbs made sure to emphasize real, to get his point across for Tony, "really tough day. So I am going to need a lot of help from you so he can ease his way into a routine and get to know us better. Now, what do you say we start off by watching a movie? And I can order us a pizza for dinner."

"Yeah, we could watch Alladin!" Tony tapped Tim's back. "Have you ever seen that one, Tim?" Tim slowly peeked at Tony, shaking his head.

"It's about a big, blue, genie guy and there's a little monkey. And a tiger, hey, did you ever go to the zoo, Tim? They have tigers there."

"Are you stayin', dad?" Gibbs looked at Jackson.

"You kiddin'. I wouldn't miss a chance to get to know Tim better." Jackson winked at Tim.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs and Tim had been home for about twenty minutes when it finally came to a point that Gibbs had to put Tim down so he could attend to his own needs. Tim whined and grabbed onto Gibbs' legs, fiercely, but Jackson convinced him he would hold him in the meantime. Jackson warmly smiled at Tim, poking him gently in the belly, finally, evoking a genuine grin, consuming his small, round face.

Jackson gave off a scent that reminded Tim of the wood chips that were piled under the equipment at the playground. Grampa Mitch had smelled liked the playground, too and Tim felt an instant warmth towards the man Gibbs called dad. Jackson's unshaven face looked prickly to Tim as he diligently resisted the urge to reach out and rub it.

Gibbs entered the room asking what Tony and Jackson wanted on their pizza. Tony was too distracted to answer. "What do you want on the pizza, Tony?" asked Jackson.

"Bacon. Always bacon. And, then s'more bacon." Jackson chuckled, the cheerful sound easing Tim's tension as he could no longer resist, running his hand over Jackson's stubble. Tim loved the tickling sensation it created on his palm and "Oooohh'ed." with delight. The older man laughed, tweaking Tim's chin as he gave him a short, gentle squeeze.

Gibbs was relieved to see them bond, happening almost, instantly in front of his eyes. It was Tony that Gibbs was worried about. He knew Tony wanted this relationship more than anything. Gibbs knew it was just going to take awhile for Tim to come around.

Tim was evidently still cautious in Tony's presence and it showed in his immediate, somber demeanor whenever Tony came close to him. Gibbs figured Tim hadn't had much experience around other children, being the only child with no other family. The neighborhood Tim was being raised in was considered a bad section of town and local LEOS were called there periodically. If Tim had any exposure to the neighborhood kids, Gibbs wouldn't doubt it may have been frightening and threatening combined without the constant guidance from his mother.

Tim adamantly stayed in Jackson's arms while Gibbs cleaned up, ordered the pizza and situated the boys in the living room; slipping a movie into the dvd player and getting what they needed. Tim watched Tony from the comfort of Jackson's hold as Tony continued to converse with the small boy. Tim would nod or answer, "Weally?" This excited Tony, encouraging him to talk louder and faster.

The pizza arrived half way through their movie as Tony bolted to the front door alerted by the knock.

"Who's dat, Jacshun? Where's Dony goin'?""

"He's answering the door for the pizza delivery, Tim."

"Oh." Tim answered, confused.

Gibbs placed the large, flat box on the coffee table handing paper plates to his father. Tony was handed a piece he was able to eat on his own. Tim watched Gibbs cut up a piece for him. "Pizza... Gibbs?"

"Yes, Tim. Here. Try some." Tim watched Tony shovel it down as he brought a piece to his mouth. Tim smiled as he chewed it, quickly shoveling, more pieces into his mouth.

"Slow down, Tim. Don't choke."

"You like pizza, Timmy? It's goooood, huh?" asked Tony.

Tim giggled, 'Ids...gooooooot." Gibbs smiled at his father, as they locked eyes. Jackson winked at his son, encouraged Tim would adjust just fine. There was a knock at the backdoor and Gibbs knew it had to be Kate.

Gibbs couldn't see her face, her arms full of bags and boxes of Tim's belongings. "Here. Let me help you. Is there more in the car?" Gibbs deposited the items on the kitchen floor. "Why did you come the back way?"

"I found a tricycle I believe is Tim's so I wanted to leave it in your backyard. But, otherwise, that's it." Kate shrugged, apologetically.

"Wait, what do you mean that's it?"Gibbs looked at the pile of things that were Tim's belongings. "Didn't he own a crib?"  
"There was no crib. As best as I could determine he slept on the couch since I found a baby pillow on it along with some toys. I couldn't find any baby dishes except for a juice cup but it was so stained and dirty I threw it out. There are some clothes..but," Kate shook her head. "they're threadbare and... pretty dirty. He did have a few books and some shoes that were halfway decent."

"The shoes are probably in good shape because he probably never wore them. He won't take off those...darn slippers." Gibbs just stood there, rubbing his chin, staring at the meager pile of Tim's belongings.

"Jethro, I see this all the time. Tim had a couch to sleep on instead of concrete, a roof over his head-"  
"And, as far as we know, he was physically abused by his mother's boyfriend and was neglected and malnourished when we found him. Fornell said the neighbors believed he was being abused and they didn't even do anything about it. How does something like this happen, Kate?"

"You're right. I am finding it difficult to believe, also. I try to stay positive, but any abuse towards a child...a baby is unacceptable. It gets to me if I don't try to put some kind...of positive spin on it for the sake of my own sanity."

"Hey." Gibbs put his hand on Kate's arm. "I'm sorry. I-"

Kate reached into her jacket pocket pulling out a photograph handing it to Gibbs. "Here. I found this in her bedroom on a nightstand."

Tim was laughing, in the picture; held in a woman's arms who Gibbs figured to be his mother. She was petite and blonde with a tired smile on her gaunt, lined face. She was looking into the camera as she squeezed Tim in a bear hug. Their eyes were very similar in color, both pale green.

Gibbs took a moment to look at the woman before returning his attention back to Kate. "I'll frame this for him. Are there any other pictures?"

"All I could find were these." She handed him the rest. One was of Tim when he must have been anywhere from four to six months old, sleeping in a car seat. Another, looked very recent; of him holding a caterpillar up to the camera.

Gibbs shook his head. "He's not going to have any memories of the first couple years of his life."

"Well, Gibbs. He is very young. Not many people remember the first three years-"  
"That's why there are photographs...and baby toys that are put away...and memory books and first-haircut clippings-"

"How I see it; he's getting another chance. We can do our best to give him hope towards a good life. We need to focus on the positive, Gibbs."

"Yeah."Gibbs knew Kate was right. He was glad Tim would not continue in an environment, that dismal and lack of sufficient care.

Kate breathed in a chestful of air, clapping her hands together to snap herself out of the negativity consuming her. "So, how is the little guy?"

"Come on, they're in the living room eating pizza and watching movies."

Kate followed Gibbs, smiling to see the tender moment Tim was having with Gibbs' father. He was rubbing his hand over the older man's face, laughing.

"He likes the feel of my face stubble." Jackson looked up at Kate chuckling. "But, he's got pizza sauce all over his hands."

Gibbs patted Jackson's back. "Not anymore. You have pizza sauce all over your face." Kate handed him a napkin, chuckling.

Kate smiled towards Tony. "Hi, Tony. Do you think you're going to like having little Timmy around the house to follow you around, honey?"

Tony shrugged not looking at Kate keeping his eyes on his plate as he blushed. "I dunno."

Gibbs had told Kate, previously, that she was the only one he knew who could leave Tony at a loss for words, calculating she was his 'first crush'.

"Pizza, Kate." Tim held up a small piece in his hand, then gobbled it down.

"Do you like pizza, Tim?"

"Yeah, id's gooooot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kate had left, Gibbs stole away for a few minutes to give Jenny a call on her cell. He had asked her what her usual bedtime was, knowing that working the night shift at the hospital would have a large impact on an unusual time. He would feel awful if he was to wake her.

She answered on the second ring, a groggy, quiet voice filling his eager ears. "Hullo?"

"What I had planned on saying was, 'ah, it's so nice to hear the voice of an angel filling my ears', but I have to admit, that sounded like a pretty tired angel."  
"I'm a very... relaxed angel. My sister suggested margaritas since I don't have work tomorrow. I can barely get through one, I think my sister will be drinking a whole pitcher of margaritas tonight."

"So, you're a light weight, that's good to know."

Jenny giggled. "Hey. Don't get any ideas-"  
"You do not have to worry about me. I'm a gentleman, through and through."

"How's Tim?" Gibbs knew it was just a matter of time before Jenny would be asking about him.

"He's a bit leery of Tony, but he's taken a bit of a shine to my dad."

"Oh, your dad is there? Describe him for me."  
"Well, he has a wooden, peg leg, wears any eye patch and has a parrot named Herman-"

"And, I suppose he spends his weekends searching the seven seas for buried treasure? Oh, stop, you-"  
"He's a good guy. He has lived his whole life in Stillwater so when he visits he stays over for a few days since the trip isn't short-"  
"Oh, is that where you grew up?"

"Yes, ma'am."  
Jenny giggled. "You don't have to be formal with me, Jethro."  
"Oh, but I do. On a serious note, I wanted to ask you out and I'm really nervous that you are going to say you already have a boyfriend-"  
"Now, why would I have given you my phone number if that was the case? Just what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Gibbs could feel his face heat up. "See? I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I always seem to say the wrong thing. But, I am confused, as to why there is no one knocking at your door."

"I'm just giving you a hard time. You're doing fine and, yes I am single. I work...a lot. So, I would love to get together some time. But, I am willing to be flexible since I know you do have your hands full."

"But, I'd like to make them full... with you."

"Now, I think you're getting tired."  
"How about tomorrow night. You can come over after I get the boys to bed."

"As long as their bedtime isn't midnight, that would be an excellent idea."

Gibbs smiled. "Oh, sorry. I can't vouch for Tim, yet."

Jenny giggled sending a tingly feeling through Gibbs' chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim had managed to break himself away from Jackson's hold and work his way to Tony's side on the floor. A movie was still playing while Gibbs and Jackson talked quietly on the couch to each other.

Tony had spread out his action figures on the floor, lying on his stomach to view them closer as he moved them into fighting positions. Tim copied the bigger boy by lying down beside him, his elbows propped on the floor to rest his chin in his hands, watching Tony manipulate his toys into fighting stances.

"Do you want to play with some?"  
Tim shook his head, 'no'.

"Okay, suit yourself."

Not touching any of the toys, Tim laid his head down on the floor drifting off to sleep, watching Tony play.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN NCIS

Thanks so much for all the nice, sweet reviews, and to the guests I can't respond to, plus the ones from the original Papa Smurf; glad you're still reading

'Space Oddity' by Bowie is sung by Tony (He doesn't know the EXACT words)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning...

He looked at Tim through the bars of the crib, kneeling beside it. He was sprawled out on his back, sleeping soundly, looking so round and pudgy to Tony. He could no longer withstand the temptation to poke him in his, soft, round cheek. Tim gasped, rubbed his nose, then his breathing slowly returned to the even, content rhythm it was before, as he continued to sleep.

The night before, Tim had eaten six pieces of pizza, one more than Tony's five! Tony smiled, still impressed. Dad said Tim had some meals to catch up on, so that might be why he was so hungry...and also, why he was so short. Grandpa Jackson kept saying he was a special boy; resilient and strong. Tony thought he was pretty funny, like the way he talked in that baby voice of his or when he easily tripped on his own two feet. Tim was funnier than some of Tony's favorite cartoons.

Tony knew this was an opportune time to test his boundaries with the small boy but something stirred deep down in his gut; an overpowering desire to help and protect Tim halted any preconceived playful ideas he had; he looked so little and vulnerable. Tony had an idea that Tim had it really tough from overhearing his father talk about Tim; 'you'd think he'd be really downhearted after all he had been through but somehow he can still miraculously laugh and smile'. Tony felt it was now his duty to make sure Tim would be happy from now on and he would do all he could to make him laugh whenever possible.

Tony knew he just wanted Tim to like him.

Tony stuck his hand through the bars poking him in his belly. Tim stretched in his sleep then rolled to his side to face Tony, unaware he was being watched and studied. One of his arms was outstretched while one was curled up into a fist tucked under his chin as he yawned, still sleeping.

Tony covered his mouth trying to muffle his giggles. "Timmmmmy. Tim? Earth to Tim. Grounds control to major Tim. Do you hear me major Tim?" Tim mumbled in his sleep, making Tony drop to the floor so he wouldn't see him if he woke up. When the mumbling stopped he slowly peeked over Tim's crib mattress. "I'm heeerrre, Tim. I...am...sipping-from-my-tin-can...above the...wooorrrld."

"Tim-a-roony."

"Tim?"

Tony had helped his father and Grandpa Jackson assemble the crib the night before after Tim had fallen asleep. He held the bolts and screws while Grandpa and his dad carefully constructed it, asking Tony for a fastener when needed. It had been Tony's crib when he was a baby, but Tony couldn't remember ever sleeping in it. Tony started to climb the railing; maybe if he got in it he would remember...

"Whatya doin?" Tony stopped, his father's strong presence in the doorway, dressed in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Uh...well, I was wondering if me and Tim could pretend we were in a spaceship-"  
Gibbs directed Tony down. "Nope. Not a good idea. Let'm sleep a little longer. It's too early to get up on a Sunday."  
"Could I play fort in your bed?"

"Hhmmm...yeah, I suppose. Just keep it quiet."

"Ya know, you could carry Tim into bed with us, just don't wake him up-"  
"Nah. He needs the sleep. And something tells me you playing fort, right next to him is not gonna make for a quiet, sleepy time."

Tony giggled hearing his father use the word 'sleepy', not a word he used too often.

"By the way, good Bowie impression." Gibbs gave Tony a lopsided grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Gibbs came running into Tim's room when they heard the loud, dreadful cries. Tim was standing, reaching out to Gibbs as soon as he entered the room, big tears sliding down his red cheeks. "Gibbs? Wid you!"

Gibbs had been concerned about leaving Tim in the crib since he had fallen asleep without any idea that, that was where he would wake up in the morning. Tim looked confused and distraught, reaching for him. He felt guilty now, and wished he had thought it through, better.

Tony touched his leg through the crib railing. "It's okay, little Tim. We are here and now you can get out."

Gibbs lifted him out, nestling him in his arms. "Want a bottle Tim?" Tim nodded as he rubbed his eyes, whimpering. Gibbs figured it'd be okay since they had no juice cups for the boy. Jenny was nice enough to give them a few bottles from the hospital to hold them over. Kate had given Gibbs a fraction of the subsidy check the night before so he was planning to take the boys out on a little excursion and do some serious shopping for Tim.

Gibbs filled the bottle with milk then changed his diaper. They worked their way into the living room where Gibbs proceeded to sit in the rocking chair, cradling Tim. The small boy held his own bottle, looking at Gibbs as he rubbed the man's shirt between his fingers. "Wid, Gibbs." Tim seemed to relax in the safety of his arms, smiling.

Tony leaned over the two in the rocking chair."You're with me, too, Tim. 'Member me, Tim?"

"Dony."

"Yup. That's my name and-" Tony danced in place, swinging his hips as he snapped his fingers, then stopped. "don't wear it out."

Tim giggled then coughed, choking after he swallowed the wrong way. Gibbs had to sit him upright, patting his back as he gave Tony a stern look.

"Ooops. Sorry. Hee, hee. Come on, dad. Put him down now. He's all filled up."

"Tony, he just started."

Tony hopped in place. "Then, put him away, back in the crib so me and you can play. When he's done we'll go get'm." Now Tony was leaning against the rocking chair arm, as Gibbs leaned Tim back down to hold him in his arms.

"Tony. You need to understand, he needs a lot of attention right now. A lot of holding and compassion...and patience. I don't know if you realized when you asked for a little brother what you were getting yourself into. You will now have to share a lot of my time that I spend with you, with him."

Tim reached up touching Tony's face as he drank his bottle. Tony smiled then pretended to softly bite Tim's fingers. Tim, cleverly swallowed what was in his mouth, then giggled. He placed the bottle in front of Tony's mouth as Tony pretended to drink from it sending Tim into another fit of giggles.

Gibbs beamed. "And, might I add, I think you are doing a fine job." He ruffled Tony's hair.

"It's time I get breakfast started. Scrambled eggs, Tony, sound good to you?"

"Yes!"

"Yesh!" Tim copied.

Gibbs placed Tim on the floor then left the room.

"Great. I'll start cooking after I shave."

Gibbs loved that the boys were hitting it off and knew this could possibly be the calm before the storm, but... he'd take it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony was hiding behind the side of the couch. As soon as Tim rounded the corner with his gun, positioned, Tony fired his, startling Tim. The toddler hesitated, then clutched his chest, dramatically. He staggered backward on uneven steps, dropping to his knees, gasping. He grew weak, dropping his gun then fell back on the floor shutting his eyes tightly.

Tony was shocked, his eyes popping out of his head as he quickly glared at his toy weapon then at Tim. "Dad!" Tony ran up to Tim then kneeled by the small boy, shaking his shoulder but Tim remained quiet with his eyes closed. "Dad!" Tony ran towards the bathroom through the kitchen. "We have a problem! Dad, you better get in here! I'm sorry but-"

Gibbs came running into the living room, shirtless with shaving cream on his face and a razor in one hand.

"Tony?" Gibbs eyes became instantly fixated on Tim, questioning the scene in front of him. "What happened to Tim? Is he okay?"

"Dad, this toy works, too good, I shot him with it and-"

A fit of giggles from the floor gained both of Gibbs' and Tony's confused attention. Tim rolled around on the floor holding his sides as he pointed at Tony laughing.

Tony exhaled long and hard. "Darn. I thought I'd kilt him. Wow, he's the best at getting dead!"

"Not the exact words I'd use but, he did look power blasted. Hey. I think you've found yourself a worthy opponent."  
"Yeah." Tony swiped the back of his hand across his forehead. He's better than Mikey's little brother, Teddy at this."

Tim was still on the floor, squinting his eyes with one closed as he aimed his gun at Tony pulling the trigger, setting off the noise effects of the gun.

"I think he got you, Tony."

Gibbs smiled as Tony did his most dramatic dying act, yet, to date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Gibbs figured it was a good time to conquer the shopping before the boys grew tired. Gibbs figured Tim would need a nap soon after lunch.

But, before they shopped he needed to know what Tim needed. He situated himself on the floor, laying out all of Tim's belongings. This gathered both of the boys' attention as they sat close by. Tim started searching through his things commenting on a few articles, until he found his books, sitting back against the wall to look through them. Tony sat next to him as Tim narrated a farm book story as best he could.

Tim pointed to a pig and snorted.

Tony laughed then, "oinked" very loudly. Tim, then pointed to a cow and "moo-ed."

"What's the donkey say, Timmy?" Tim pretended to think intensely, then shrugged.

"Heeee-haw." Tim laughed then picked up another book.

Gibbs made a pile of clothes that he decided should be thrown away then a pile that he would wash before Tim wore them. He found a long-sleeved shirt and pair of jeans that he gave the 'sniff test' to, to decide if Tim could wear them. They passed the test; without flying colors.

"Come here, Tim. Let's get ya' dressed then we can go shopping." Tim crawled over to Gibbs as he proceeded to lift the small boy's shirt up, over his head.

Tony gasped to see the bruises marking Tim's upper arms and the sides of his torso. Gibbs didn't remember the bruises being so colorful and evident at the emergency room and regretted having let Tony see them.

"Dad, what happened to him?"

Gibbs knew from experience through investigating crime scenes that the marks were made from large, forceful hands grabbing hold of the small boy, brutally.

Tim saw Tony staring at him, as he looked at his bruises, shocked. Tim did his best to wrap his arms around his chest to hide them. "Day will... go away."

Gibbs couldn't answer Tony, his throat constricting in anger towards the monster that did this to him. Gibbs felt his heart swell with deep compassion towards Tim; the brave little boy.

"Come here little guy, let's get your shirt on." Gibbs whispered as he pulled the shirt over his head. As soon as Tim's arms made their way through the sleeves, Gibbs pulled Tim closer and kissed the top of his head. "You're a good little boy, Timmy. Don't you forget that."

Tim took hold of Gibbs' relaxed hand, clasping it against his chest as he snuggled into Gibbs' shirt.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Uh, Tony go brush your teeth, please then we'll head out."


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own NCIS

Thanks for all the great responses, love'm all! Thanks Earth Dragon! and guests!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson had offered to stay and help out with the shopping trip but Gibbs knew he had to get back to Stillwater and open his store. Gibbs felt confident in the boys that they could handle the shopping trip on their own.

So far, Gibbs was really enjoying the day, spending it solely with the kids. He thought about his later plans with Jenny and felt instant butterflies invade his stomach, becoming even more excited. Yes, good day indeed, as his close friend Ducky would, likely say.

They pulled into the parking lot finding a spot close to the store. Tony stuck by his usual routine of getting out of the car, by waiting for his father to open his door then holding his hand to keep him safe in the busy parking lot.

Tim panicked, yelling for Gibbs, until he opened his door releasing him from his car seat.

Tony watched as his father lifted him from the car. "Be careful dad, when you pick him up, he's probably really sore." Gibbs gave Tony a sad smile.

He grabbed a stray carriage, loading them into it, Tony into the basket and Tim into the seat. Gibbs noted how much more heavy it was with one extra passenger, also making it very difficult to maneuver over the bumps and pot holes in the pavement.

Once they entered the store, Gibbs looked up to the ceiling, searching the signs to direct them to the baby department.

"Dad, it's over dare!" Tony pointed to an isle with a displayed row of baby carriages."  
"Oh, would you look at that? Good job, Tony."

"I got good eyes."  
"What did I tell you about eating carrots? Pays off in the long run, doesn't it?"  
"I 'spose." Tony was standing in the carriage focused on Tim, trying to buckle the belt around Tim's waist. His expression was serious, his tongue poking out the side of his pierced lips.

"I won't fald out, Dony." Tim shook his head as he meekly tried to pull the belt from Tony's hands.

"But, you have to be careful. Safety first, Tim."

"Shafe...dee, Dony?"

"You know. Don't get hurt."

"Danks."

Gibbs pushed the cart, bringing them in front of the juice cups. "Okay, I'm going to let you both pick out one."

"Dad! Dad! Get me outta here." exclaimed Tony.

"Me, do." Followed Tim.

Gibbs pulled Tony out as he explained to Tim, "you need to stay in the carriage, little guy, where I can keep my eye on you. I don't want to lose you."

"Stay wid, Gibb?"

"Yup." Gibbs nodded at the boy. Tim seemed content with the answer as Tony carried over a bunch of sippy cups that Tim could choose from. Each one was decorated with a different theme in a specific color.

Tim pointed to a pink one with flamingos on it. "Yeah, I like that one, too." answered Tony.

"And chucks."

"Okay, the purple trucks or the blue ones."

Tim pondered a bit before deciding. "Boo."

Gibbs chose one, too; the green monkeys for good measure.

"Okay, boys. This is where we step it up a notch and it gets more intense. Clothes."

"Come on, dad. That is so boring!"

"I bet you'll be singing a different tune in a couple years when you want to start looking good for the little ladies."

Tony gagged, dramatically as he approached the clothes rack and generously wrapped his arms, wide around a bunch of clothes on hangers pulling them down then carrying them to the basket."  
"Uh, Tony, son. It doesn't quite work like that."

Tim covered his eyes, fretting over Tony's hasty attempts to help out and the mess he was creating because of it. "Oh. Oh. Dats a wot of cothes, Dony!"

Gibbs was doing his best to keep his patience as he took the pile from Tony trying to hang them back up as the hangers became tangled and some of the clothes fell to the ground.

"Uh. Gees..." Gibbs put them on the floor then hung them back up, individually, as he grumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Tony started to throw soft, stuffed animals that were mounted high, in a bin on a lower shelf as both the boys giggled, loudly. A few hit Tim in the face but, all he did in response was scrunch his nose and squeeze his eyes shut. Tony loved making Tim laugh as he continued to throw more, pelting the small, passive boy with the non-threatening toys.

"Okay, now Tony. You know better. Cut it out. Now, you gotta pick them all up."  
"But, dad look at him laugh. It's sooo worth it."

"Find another way to amuse Tim."  
Gibbs finished hanging up the clothes then checked the tag on Tim's shirt collar. "Okay you are now a 3T but this shirt looks kind of big on you. He grabbed a shirt off the rack holding it up to Tim. Tim sat very still as Gibbs determined if the piece of clothing would fit him. "Hmmm, looks good. Do you like this shirt, Tim?"

"Yus." Tim pointed to the red-colored shirt in Gibbs' hand. "For me, Gibb?"

Gibbs ruffled his hair. "Yeah. For you, kiddo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, I'm really thirsty. Can I get a drink from the... fender machine?"

"Uh, vendor machine. Yeah, but soda isn't an option." They were now leaving the store, exiting through the main entrance where the gumball and vending machines were located.

They had finished finding the items Tim needed, and both boys had behaved reasonably well; Gibbs feeling very proud and pleased with them. Tony did get a little out of hand, but eventually got his behavior under control and listened. Gibbs had anticipated that Tony would battle with the desire to show off in front of Tim; that was just something big brothers did.

Gibbs was also, happy to see Tim smiling, still alert and not cranky. Gibbs was thankful and ready to award them in any way he saw fit.

"I like water, dad. As long as it has some taste in it."  
"Flavored water?"  
"Yeah."

"Okay. You stay here next to the carriage and watch Tim and I'll get you a lemon water."

"Yeah, I love that kinds of waters!"

"Tim. I'll buy another one we can share, okay?"

Tim nodded.

The vending machine was only a few feet away from the carriage. Gibbs dug in his pocket for loose change counting it out as he faced the machine, a buzzing noise drowning out the surrounding noises behind him. Tony stood holding onto the carriage, staying close to Tim, discussing what they would play when they returned home.

A couple of men approached the boys as they were passing by on their way to the enter the store, walking in single file. The second one, wearing a hat and a scraggly beard leaned in quickly towards Tim, pinching him roughly on the arm as he passed by. He gave Tim a sarcastic grin as he did so, glaring into his eyes.

Tony watched the whole thing, as Tim's happy demeanor quickly dissipated once he saw who the man was. He began to tremble; frowning as he looked at Tony with sad, tearful eyes. He rubbed his arm then cowered as he wrapped his arms around his sides.

"Dad!" Tony yelled for his father as he ran up to the man from behind, kicking him in the leg. "Dad! Dad! He hurt Timmy! I sawed it happen!"

Gibbs turned, shocked to see Tony kicking a stranger. His first instinct was to yell at Tony but knowing this wasn't his son's usual behavior, he knew there had to be a good reason for him to act out like this.

"Hey! Keep your little brat away from me!" The man then, gave Tony a shove.

"You keep your hands off my son!" Tim was quietly crying, bent over in his seat, curled in a tense ball. Gibbs wondered what could have happened within the few seconds his back was turned for all hell to break loose.

"Tony, come here!" Gibbs darted forward to grab Tony by the arm to protect him from any further hostility from the hostile stranger as he scanned the crowd that hurried by avoiding the awkward situation in front of them.

Gibbs pulled Tony safely back to the carriage, knowing he needed to confront this man. "Tony, you stay here-" Gibbs stopped in his tracks when Tim started to heave then threw up, slightly, over the front of his shirt. Gibbs hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do next. He decided to grab a blanket from the diaper bag to wipe off Tim's face. Tim was physically breaking down in front of him. Gibbs knew instantly that he needed his full attention and the best thing he could do for him was to lift him from the carriage and hold him. Tim's arms went around Gibbs' neck and his legs wrapped around Gibbs' waist like a vice.

A light bulb went off in Gibbs' brain. "Is that man Steve, Timmy?"

Gibbs could feel the terrified child nod against his shoulder.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Steve pointed at Gibbs in anger, spittle flying from his mouth. Steve's friend pulled on his arm, directing him into the store.

Tony grabbed onto his father's leg, to get his attention, still accusingly pointing in Steve's direction, not at all phased that the tumultuous stranger had just shoved him. "Dad! He's leaving! You gotta stop him and arrest him."

"Tony, don't worry. I'll do something. Let's just get you guys to the car for now and get you home. Remember, Tony. I have friends in high places."

"What did the man do to Tim, Tony?"  
"He pinched him real hard in the arm."

"Which one-" Gibbs was rolling up Tim's sleeves. "Oh. I see. This one...unbelievable."

Gibbs looked around the lobby entrance spotting the security cameras set up in all four corners of the ceiling, a green light blinking, in the corner of the monitors. Gibbs smiled. "Bingo. Steve messed with the wrong family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs got the boys home, got both, him and Tim washed up then unloaded the car as pasta cooked on the stove. He filled a small bowl and put it on the table for Tim, sitting him in the new booster seat he bought for him. Tony sat next to him with his own bowl of buttered pasta. Gibbs patted both of them on their backs. "I'm proud of you guys. You're both very brave."

"Thanks, dad." answered, Tony.

Tim stared at his meal, whispering, "Danks." Gibbs squeezed his shoulder, tenderly.

Gibbs went into an adjoining room where he could keep his eye on the boys as he discreetly called Tobias on the phone to tell him what had happened. Gibbs would request Tobias to continue the investigation of Tim's mother's death and now the assault on Tim since he had been involved in it from the beginning. He explained what had happened with Tim and Tony at the store and the security footage he would be able to request, from the store manager for further evidence. Gibbs was relieved when Tobias informed him they had already discovered Steve's last name during their original investigation.

Gibbs then, called Kate to update her, even though it was a Saturday, knowing that it didn't matter even if it was her day off. Gibbs explained the whole story of what happened to Tim at the store.

"Is he okay?"

"He was pretty shaken up. He's very quiet and subdued now. I think it triggered some horrible memories even if they did just happen a couple of days ago. I feel so bad for him, he's been doing so good until he met up with that...wing nut. Now, you are sure Steve isn't Tim's birth father?"

"No, his father's name is Michael McGee. This guy's name is Steve Willington, information picked up from the neighbors. Reports say they claim he's really rude and mean. Someone saw him throwing rocks at cats. But, we know, now, that he is much more capable of worse. People were 'creeped' out by him, said they would find him sitting on the front porch, staring at them when they weren't looking. I assume no one wanted to call the cops on him when they thought he was abusing Tim because they were terrified of what he would do."

"Yeah, I have to admit, I had no desire to confront the man, especially with the boys with me. But, I think he'll be doing some time if we can prove he had something to do with Tim's abuse. I wouldn't be surprised if he has priors."


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs began the nightly ritual of getting the kids off to bed by offering them a snack at the kitchen table. He sat with them, observing Tim as he listlessly ate one cheerio at a time, his unfocused gaze fixed on something across the room.

"Tim, are you okay?" Tim nodded, without interrupting his stony stare.

Gibbs was worried about him after the encounter with Steve. Gibbs would make sure he did everything in his power to see that the man was put behind bars for the atrocities he put Tim through. It would not be difficult to convince Tobias that the case involving Tim and Steve needed to be accomplished, no matter how difficult it could be to prove.

Gibbs smiled at Tony. He was up to his usual shenanigans, acting goofy, and Gibbs knew he was only trying his best to cheer Tim up. Gibbs had no intentions of stopping the boy as he wiggled in his chair throwing cheerios in the air trying to catch them in his mouth, all to make Tim laugh.

Gibbs speculated the night was going to be a rough one.

Tim had found hope for a day, and now Steve had come and taken it away from him; reminding Tim, once again, that the world was filled with pain and hate. How could Tim grow in confidence if all he learned was how unsafe it was to be little and defenseless? All Tim wanted was love. Gibbs still couldn't fathom that, that idiot had the nerve to attack this innocent boy after all the pain he had put him through, previously in his life.

Gibbs took a deep breath hoping to clear his mind. "Okay, Tony, time for a book, why don't you go pick one out."

"Tim, do you want to help?" Tony asked, enthusiastically as he ran to his room.

Tim slowly nodded then climbed off the booster seat onto the floor. He followed Tony to his bedroom, his shoulders slumped, dragging his teddy bear and blanket. His cookie monster slippers scuffled on the wood floor.

"Tim. You pick one out, too." Gibbs yelled after him.

"'K." Tim continued without looking back to answer, his head hanging down.

Gibbs sighed, his elbows on the table as he held his face in his hands. He would do his best to prove to Tim that the world wasn't all bad, by being there for him. He knew he had to change his mindset and keep upbeat for Tim's sake.

Gibbs walked into Tony's bedroom to find Tony sitting at the head of his bed with Tim next to him, laying on his side and curled up in a ball, squeezing his teddy bear and blanket, sucking his thumb.

"Would you like to sit on my lap, Tim?"

Tim answered Gibbs by reaching his hands towards him. Gibbs smiled, snuggling him into the crook of his arm, loving the way he fit so nicely in between Tony and himself.

Tony passed his father the book as Gibbs read the title out loud. "Cookie monster takes a bath? Wow, Tony we haven't read this one in years."  
"Thought Timmy might like it." Tony glanced at Tim's slippers.

"I took one of dem...today." Tim pointed at the picture of Cookie monster in the tub, nodding to Gibbs. "Huh, Gibbs?"

"Yes, you did and now you're as clean... as a sparkly string bean." Tim shyly looked down, fighting a smile. Gibbs tweaked Tim's nose. Tim's face broke into a smile then continued into a belly laugh. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs' chest, hugging him.

Tim's laughter was like sweet nectar to Gibbs, slowly sweetening and overcoming the sorrow the day's state of affairs had brought. Gibbs knew Tim's road was a rough one, but he had the utmost confidence in Tim's strength and the power of his and Tony's love to get him through it.

Within minutes of starting the book both boys had conked out, quietly snoring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had given Jenny a call earlier, with a little heads up as to what had happened to Tim at the store. He wanted to make sure she knew they could very well be interrupted and there was a chance he might not be able to devote his time, solely to her. He had a strong feeling she would be okay with the possibility and help in any way she could if he needed it.

"I may not be a mother yet, Jethro, but I have a good idea the demands of what being a parent entails." She had told him over the phone.

"Oh, you do?" Gibbs kidded her as he smiled, longingly. Gibbs loved the way she said his name, it rolled off her tongue like honey.

"I'm with children a good portion of my time at work. And, these children are usually sick and in need of some patience and tender loving care. I'm not clueless, Jethro."

And, that she was not. Gibbs had to keep reminding himself that she was a nurse and was no stranger to the needs of small children.

Gibbs felt content that both boys were asleep, in Tony's bed. Tim had fallen asleep in his arms and Tony had nodded off leaning against his shoulder. Gibbs had done a good job of finagling his way from their affectionate, nestled bodies, then gently tucking them under their covers. They had looked so cute together he didn't have the heart to take Tim away and put him in his crib. Besides, Gibbs was sure Tim needed all the close affection from himself and Tony, as he could get. He didn't see how it could hurt.

There was a soft knock on the front door. Gibbs glanced at the clock; right on time. He tucked his button-down, short-sleeved shirt into his jeans then fixed his collar. He smoothed down his hair while he glanced in the mirror that hung on the wall close to the front door. He puffed his chest out then breathed in deeply before opening the door. His quick beating heart seemed to slow down as his breath caught in his chest.

"Well, don't you look just wonderful this evening." He cleared his throat. She was dressed in a light, emerald green sweater, black jeans and cream colored sandals to match her sweater.

Jenny blushed, as she entered offering him a big smile. "Jethro. Your home is just lovely."

"Well, it doesn't have any sign of a woman's touch since it's just us men now, but-"  
"Oh, I think it's darling."  
"Darling? Darling, I've never heard. Maybe a few 'machos' and 'manlys', but never a darling. Here, I'll give you the tour. You just may change your mind once you see the bathroom."

"Okay, but just a second." Jenny gently held his arm as she balanced on one foot to take off her shoes.

"Oh, that isn't necessary."

Jenny stopped, holding a sandal in her hand. "Well, ya know, I always take my shoes off when I enter a house, I guess it's become a habit I had developed when I moved into my own apartment. I just automatically do it. I'll put them back on if you prefer."

"Wait. Actually you can leave those shoes off. Those are some of the cutest little girly toes I've ever seen." Gibbs was leaning over admiring her feet.  
Jenny blushed, again as Gibbs kicked off his shoes. "I think I'll start that as a new habit for our home. See? You're influencing me, already."

Jenny giggled. "Well, that was easy. Something tells me you are one flexible fella."

"Well, I suppose I am. After taking in two boys I suppose I have to be. This way, Miss?" Gibbs held out a bent arm for Jenny to accept and begin his tour. As they entered each room Jenny found different items to admire and comment on that earned her attention. When they entered his bedroom she marveled at the photographs he had framed of his father and mother.

"And, this is Tony I take it? You still need to tell me the story of how he became your son." She held an 8x10 frame in her hand admiring the genuine smiles of Gibbs and Tony, sitting in front of a waterfall at a park on a beautiful sunny day.

"You can see the real thing, in his 'angel' form in the next room."

Jenny gazed at his picture. "He's beautiful. But, that's okay. We probably shouldn't take the chance of waking them."

They returned to the kitchen and Gibbs opened his refrigerator, the light illuminating the darkened room. "I would offer you a drink but since you had a such a wild time last night at your sister's drinking the margarita, you probably have a bit of a hangover-"

Jenny smacked his arm. "Oh. Stop you. I did finish it, well, kind of. But if you have wine that would be nice." She watched him as he kneeled to dig in the back of the refrigerator for the bottle. "We don't drink too much wine in this house."  
Jenny smiled, her eyes widened. "Well, I certainly hope not." Jenny teased.

"It's too much of a girly drink. Us men prefer orange juice and the occasional root beer. Gibbs worked the wrapping off the top of the bottle then twisted the corkscrew into the cork as Jenny watched; the firm muscles in his arms, tensing and stretching, creating a warm feeling in her stomach.

Jenny thought, what a keen way for a man to show off his masculinity to a woman in such a simple action. She knew already, she would enjoy the presentation of the wine opening much more than the wine, itself.

He poured her a glass then opened the refrigerator again, to grab a bottle of beer. He twisted off the cap then raised it to her glass. "Cheers. To our first date."

"And many more." Jenny cleared her throat when she realized what she has just said out loud. Gibbs smiled as he drank from his bottle, his eyes tilted sideways, staying on her.

"Would you like to take this into the living room, I have a very comfy couch?"

"I'd love to."

They sat on either end, Jenny folding her legs underneath her body forming herself into the corner of the cushions.

"I wish I had started this 'no shoes in the house' rule earlier." Commented Gibbs.

"It is one of my many secret ingredients towards my happiness."

"Is that so?"  
"Comfort. I hate to tell you, but you will not catch me in high heels, all too often."

"Me, neither." Gibbs leaned back taking a swallow of his beer as Jenny giggled. She stopped; suddenly and grew silent.

"What is it?" Gibbs whispered.

There was a slight shuffling sound then a little face appeared around the corner. They watched as two, green eyes peeked at them, then quickly slipped back behind the wall.

"Uh, Tony?"

"Dad. We have a problem." Tony stayed behind the wall talking to his father.

Gibbs gave Jenny a smirk. "And, what would that problem be?"

There was a few moments of silence then Tony stepped out in front to them. He held his hands, twisting them as he tapped the floor with his toes, keeping his eyes downward. "I think... Tim is sad in his sleep. He asked me for, for... his mama. And he keeps coughing really bad. I talked to him, but, I don't, I don't think he can see me in the dark because he won't answer me."

Gibbs squeezed his bottom lip squinting his eyes at Jenny. "I should probably check this out."

"Oh, of course Jethro. Tony and I can entertain each other till you get back."

"Thanks, Tony." Gibbs tousled his hair as he passed him.

"Uh, huh."

Jenny placed her wine glass on the coffee table then leaned her elbows on on her knees. "So, it's Tony, is it?"

Tony nodded.

"It sounds like Tim is having a nightmare."  
"I think so, too. I hate dem. They're so scary. Once I watched a movie that had a werewolf and it made me have a nightmare. I was scared of his teeth. They were really big...and, and yellow." Tony's expression displayed utter disgust, then he giggled. "I bet he had bad breath."

Jenny giggled along with him. "Zombies scare me. Especially, the ones with a lot of worms all over them. Bet their breath ain't much better."

Tony ran over and sat on the couch next to Jenny. "I love zombies. And lots of worms...everywhere! Specially in their eyeballs!"

Jenny, sarcastically showed him her expression of disgust then giggled. "That's too bad that Tim may be sick."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe Ducky will have to come and check him out."

"Ducky? Do you have a dog?" Jenny looked at Tony, confused.

Tony covered his mouth laughing. "No, silly head. Ducky works with dad. He's a doctor."

"Oh." Jenny heard a loud cough come from Tony's bedroom; strained and wheezy. "I think I know what is the matter with Tim."


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not Own NCIS

XXXXXX

"Whooping cough."

Jenny leaned into the doorway seeing the faint image of Gibbs and Tim in the darkened room, the only light; a soft glow from a revolving, dinosaur lamp, sitting in the corner of the room on top of a shelf.

Tim was quietly crying but seemed to still be sleeping as Gibbs rocked him, whispering soothing words.

"I can tell by the sound of his cough. Do you have a vaporizer?"

"Uh, no. Never needed one."  
His cough sounds very congested. If you run the hot shower and sit in there with the steam going strong it should help loosen his cough. He might need to go on antibiotics. Tony said you have a friend that is a doctor?"

"Yeah. I'll give Ducky a call in a minute."  
"That would be a good idea and Jethro, you are going to have to tell me how he got that name."

Jenny could hear a slight chuckle in the dark. "His name is Donald Mallard."

"Oh, I see. Interesting."

"Jen, I hate to ask this, but-"  
"Of course. I'll start the shower and get it ready for Tim. Just give me a minute."  
Jenny turned to leave then turned back. "And the bathroom? I'm sorry, I already forgot." She waved her hands around in a confused fashion.  
Tony grabbed her hand. "I'll show you Jenny."

Tony guided her as they walked down a hall. "There you go." Tony pointed to the small room.

"Oh, yeah. There it is. Thanks, sweetie. Now, let's see here..." Jenny walked in then reached into the tub twisting the faucet to it's full capacity. It took a moment before the steam began to fill the small room. "Okay, Tony. You can tell your father to come in with Timmy." Jenny decided to turn off the bright lights so it would remain dark for Tim's sake, since he seemed to be able to sleep through it all.

Gibbs entered the room cradling Tim. "I guess I'll just take a seat." Gibbs said shyly, as he felt around in the dark to sit on the toilet lid next to the tub. Tim coughed, familiar to the sound of a seal, his eyes still closed as he fidgeted in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs gently wiped the tears off his face.

"Do you have a nightlight in here, Gibbs?"

"Uh...no. Gees, I should really have one for the kids."  
"I have an idea, just a minute. Jenny went back into Tony's room and unplugged the dinosaur lamp, bringing it into the bathroom. She plugged it in, then placed it on the sink. "There you go, this way Tim can rest without the bright lights.

"Hey, there you go. That's a good idea, Jen. Now, I'll give Ducky a call."

"Can I watch tv for a little while, dad?" Tony poked his head in, "Wow, it's foggy in here!"

"Sure, Tony. Hey, Duck?" Jen saw that there was a stool in the corner of the room and dragged it closer to Gibbs, carefully sitting on its small surface.

Jenny listened as Gibbs explained the scenario to his good friend. Tim coughed, again and Jen could see the expression on Gibbs' face as he waited for the doctor's response, once hearing the sound of Tim's cough over the phone.

Jenny stroked Tim's hair from his forehead as he started to sweat in the steam. "Hi, Timmy." Jenny whispered in his ear. Tim appeared agitated, as he rubbed his eyes and whimpered. "Oh, baby..."

"Are you sure it's not too late for you to come out, Duck? Oh, it's only nine o'clock? I didn't realize it was so early. Well, I know you don't go to bed that early. No, I'm not insinuating that you're... old." Jenny giggled into her hands.

Tim coughed, again but it was a bit quieter. Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other, pleased with the quick improvement. Gibbs tilted the phone from his mouth to address Jenny. "Does that mean he's better?"

"The steam is really just relieving his cough, loosening it, it won't cure it, that is if he even has whooping cough. He may just have bad allergies. I've heard this before in the emergency room. He might not need the meds. It could just be allergies."

"Did you hear that Duck? What Jenny just said? Well, I know you know what whooping cough is, oh, sorry I mean Pertussis. But, you heard his cough, right? It sounds better. Uh, huh. Okay. See you soon."

Gibbs closed his phone. "He is going to come over to be on the safe side. Besides, he says he really wants to meet Timothy. I'm glad he's willing to make the trip, I'll feel better to know he is okay. Jenny? Do you still want to stay?"

Jenny could see the plea in Gibbs' eyes and knew, in her heart, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Of course, I will stay, Jethro."

Jethro looked at Tim, happy he had settled down now that his cough was weakening. He seemed to have fallen back to sleep.

"Thanks for all your help, I'm so sorry this all happened."

Jen smiled. "You know, Jethro, with these sexy dinosaur lights spinning in your bathroom and watching the caring, compassionate side of you, I think your bathroom can actually be a very romantic room."

"Well, that's a first. Can I give you a 'thank you' kiss, Miss Jenny?"

"Well...of, course, you can, Mister Jethro." Gibbs leaned in as Jenny did the same.

Gibbs knew he didn't care what room they were in as he kissed Jenny; just the fact that he was kissing her, was good enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs sat at the kitchen table with Tim in his lap leaning back against his chest. He had woken up during Ducky's exam but was quiet and content, his eyes swollen and sleepy from crying during his nightmares. Jenny was standing against the counter and Ducky was seated across from Gibbs and Tim, his chair turned to face them.

"His vitals are good and he has no temperature. As I see it Jethro, Tim is worn down and needs plenty of rest, fluids and.." Ducky leaned over grasping Tim's hand to give it a small shake, making him smile, "-plenty of laughs. Now I'm sure you and Tony are well capable of fulfilling my order. Right, Tony?!" Ducky yelled to the boy sitting in the living room, watching television.

"Right, Ducky!"

"I will leave the antibiotics in case his cough comes back. We mustn't take any chances. From what you have told me, this poor lad has gone through enough heartaches to fill a life time."

Ducky shook Tim's hand one more time before standing. "It has been a pleasure to meet your acquaintance young Timothy. I find you to be an exceptional, little boy."

Tim was at a loss of words as he looked around the room, then finally nodding to the doctor.

Ducky stepped closer to Jenny putting out his hand. "Also, a pleasure meeting you dear. Timothy is quite fortunate that you were here visiting, Jethro."

"Oh, it all comes second nature to me. I believe Tim and I created a strong bond already back at the emergency room. I'm just glad he feels comfortable around me."

"I have a feeling Jethro will have his hands full with these boys but, at the same time will be enjoying every moment spent with them."

"Oh, now that I have met them both, Ducky, I would agree with you, one hundred percent."

Tim loudly yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Gibbs was not surprised to see his thumb enter his mouth once he started fondling the silk edging on his blanket between two fingers.

"I think I need to get someone off to bed." Gibbs nodded towards Tim.

Ducky headed towards the door carrying his bag, "Now Jethro, you will contact me, any time if a problem should arise?"

"You got it Duck." Jenny stood with Gibbs in the doorway as he held the door open for the older man, watching him as he approached his car to leave.

"Vindage Mowgan." Tim pointed.

Ducky stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open. "Did you hear that Jethro? He actually knows what kind of car I drive..he knows that this is a Vintage Morgan!"  
"I know. We witnessed his knowledge of cars at the hospital."

"That is absolutley amazing, Jethro."

Gibbs chuckled. "I know, I know. This kid is full of surprises."

Ducky proceeded to enter his car then his head popped up one more time. "Timothy. I will not let this go, forgotten. We will have to discuss classic cars when an opportune time arises."

Gibbs bounced a sitting Tim in his arms as he waved to Ducky. "Bye Ducky."

"Bye Ducky." Tim copied Gibbs as he waved, too.

Ducky saluted the trio then entered his car after a friendly wink.

The car sped off as Gibbs closed the door.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one day." Gibbs addressed Jenny.

"I'm sorry, are you tired, Jethro?"  
"Not in the least bit. It's just that it has been a long day; not bad long, just a lot has happened."

"Yes, I would agree your day did have its moments."

"Let me just get the boys to bed then we can continue our date." Gibbs wagged his eyebrows. "Would that be okay with you?"

"Of course, and why don't I help. I'll get Tony to bed as you put Tim down."

Gibbs beamed. "Thank you." Gibbs whispered with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny pulled back the covers on the bed as Tony climbed in.

Tony breathed in deep. "Yum. I love fresh sheets."

Jenny had changed the sheets, as requested by Ducky, reasoning that Tim's illness was considered a very contagious one.

"So, Ducky says Timmy is okay?"

"Yes, hon, he just needs to rest. A lot has happened to him lately and he's getting run down."

"But, can we play tomorrow?"

"As long as you take it easy."

"His mom died like mine did. Dad, says we have a lot in com...in common. I knew I'd get a brother, he's suppose to be here."

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

"I just know, hey, do you like grapefruits?"  
"I love grapefruits."  
"Me, too. But, you don't like zombies...bummer for you. Do you like sharks?"

"As long as they don't want to swim with me at the beach."

"I like sharks, too but they would never bite me because I would..punch them in the nose." Tony punched the air with a strong, straight punch.

"It is possible the sharks might be a bit intimidated with those muscles you're sporting, mister. Hey, do you like...aliens?"

"I don't know, I never met one."  
"But, maybe you have and they just didn't get around to telling you they were one."  
"Hhhmmm, I know a kid at school that might be an alien. I should ask him."

"Maybe, it would be better if you didn't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had turned on the night light in Tim's room so the room wasn't completely dark as they rocked in the chair.

"Is mama coming 'ere, Gibb?"

"No, Tim. I'm sorry."

"But, I mish her."

"I know buddy."  
"Stay with Gibb?"  
"Yes. Now, you are going to stay with me and Tony."  
"And Dony, Gibb?"  
"Yes. I hope you like it here Tim. I'll do my best to make sure you are happy and safe."

Tim turned to his side, resting his face against Gibbs' chest to let the sound of his heartbeat soothe him. His little fingers caressed Gibbs arm in a soothing motion as his body relaxed and he fell into a deep slumber; just after he sighed, contently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs was sitting on the couch when Jenny entered the room. There was music playing that Jenny found relaxing and sensuous. She sat down close to Jetrho as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was on his second beer. Jenny picked up her wine glass.

"How did it go for you?"

"Tony is one hilarious kid. I don't know how you keep from cracking up all day."  
"Yeah, he keeps me on my toes, comes up with some pretty wild stuff."  
"How was Tim?"

"Asking about his mom."

"Oh, yeah? Did it go okay?"  
"He seemed all right. Went right to sleep. Tony did that a lot in the beginning."  
"His mom died, too, huh? He told me."

"Yeah. When he was three. Never knew his father. I was close friends with his mom from high school. Tony and I got so close that when she got sick she asked if I would adopt him. If she hadn't asked me I probably would have asked her, anyway."

"Wow. Now, that's something. You two must have been very close."

"I thought of her like a little sister. We had a lot of fun together but, there was never anything romantic between us."

"You must miss her."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. I do. But, it's nice when I see her in Tony."

"Oh, yeah? Like what, exactly?"

Gibbs crouched closer to Jenny, facing her. "Sometimes when he gets deeply engrossed, watching something, closeup, like, maybe a bug, his eyes almost cross. Hers did, too. But, in a cute way. And, oh.. the way they loved the beach. They would both tan while I burned to a crisp." Gibbs chuckled. "They both loved grapefruits and would share one every morning. No sugar!"  
Jenny chuckled. "He asked me if I love grapefruits just a few minutes ago."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Jenny answered proudly.

"Then, I have a feeling you passed his test with flying colors...shoot. I know you passed mine." Gibbs gave her a broad smile.

Gibbs leaned in and their lips barely touched; then, slowly and softly. Gibbs rubbed his arm enjoying the shivers that seemed to consume his whole body.

The rest of the evening was spent with a slow tenderness that Jenny would always hold dear to her heart and remember, about their first date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a heads up. My son had a very, short bout of whooping cough, as Tim did in the story. But, it can be serious and is best to get checked out. I read (online) many conflicting ways that whooping cough is treated, so still not sure the best way to handle it. But, I do know showers help; from experience. And, it is very contagious and antibiotics is needed at times.


	12. Chapter 12

I Do Not Own NCIS

Lol! Earthdargon I'd say you are correct in reference to the Jimmy assumption

Danks for all the beautiful reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks went by smoothly, without anymore predicaments. Gibbs asked his father to stay with them to help with Tim, and Jackson was more than happy to get one of his employees to cover for him at the store. Gibbs thought it was best for Tim to stay at home and rest up before starting daycare, to avoid the risk of getting sick. They hadn't heard a deep-sounding cough from him even once, since the night Ducky came to check him out and Gibbs was hoping to keep it that way. Gibbs was pleased just to know that Tim would be able to sleep in, eat three good, square meals a day and have as much down time he needed to grieve and settle in to his new home. He looked more and more healthier each day and his confidence slowly grew as he began to feel more comfortable around Gibbs and Tony.

Tim still experienced frequent nightmares but was able to sleep in the next morning to catch up on the sleep he lost. But, as for Tony and himself it was a different story. Gibbs would rise from a deep sleep to rock Tim until he nodded off, again, and sometimes Tony would wake up to Tim's cries and have trouble falling back to sleep. They were their own little support group, reminding each other what Tim was going through and telling themselves it would eventually get better as the circles under their eyes grew darker with time.

Gibbs discussed the idea with Kate to keep Tim home, even though she had suggested he start daycare as soon as possible. She agreed Gibbs was making a wise choice. Tim would be exposed to a lot of germs in a daycare setting and she found it disconcerting if he was to attend feeling so run down.

Since Gibbs' and Jenny's first date, they had made a habit of talking on the phone every night, once Gibbs got the boys off to bed. Gibbs loved learning everything about Jenny, from her favorite television programs to the name of a long lost aunt living out in Texas she hadn't seen since she was five. Gibbs had never had these feelings with another woman like he was experiencing with Jenny; he found the excitement of getting to know her, invigorating and enjoyable. He especially loved her sense of humor and admired the love that just seemed to pour out of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday, early afternoon and Gibbs had planned a date with Jenny to spend at the fair. Mike Franks had agreed to babysit, and Tony was looking forward to it. Tony tried to convince Tim that he was a real fun guy and they could play army and catch fireflies in the backyard when the sun set. Gibbs felt bad, reminding Tony that it was too cool, now for fireflies; the beginnings of autumn, settling in.

Gibbs was appreciative that Mike agreed to come early so that Tim would have some time to get to know him better. He could already detect a reluctance in his demeanor.

The doorbell rang and Tony tramped through the house, as he yelled. "I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it! Uncle, Mike! Uncle Mike!"

Tim stayed behind with Gibbs in the kitchen, clinging to his leg. He heard Mike's loud voice boom through the house as he looked up to Gibbs beginning to cry. "No, Stay with Gibb. Pease!" He moved in front of him and began to hop, reaching for him, "Gibb, stay wid me!" Gibbs' heart twisted as he picked him up. Tim immediately wrapped his arms around his neck with a tight hold.

He gently whispered in the boy's ear to get his attention through the crying. "How about we go meet Mike. Give him a chance, Tim."

Tim shook his head earnestly. "No, no, no, want Gibb to be home wid me."

Gibbs placed Tim on the floor, but Tim latched onto him making it difficult to stand as he tugged on his neck. "It's okay, Timmy. Mike's a good guy."

Mike walked into the room and kneeled down to Tim. "Hey, there. You must be Tim."

Tim walked up to Mike and gave him a gentle shove, then stepped back to keep his distance from the strange man, from the safety of Gibbs' legs. He immediately regretted his action, as he tugged on his bottom lip, his eyes widening with fear.

"Tim?" Gibbs looked down at him, confused.

Tim, seeing the disappointment in Gibbs' expression, started to cry intensely. "Sowery!" Tim pointed to Mike then his fingers clumsily brushed his own cheeks. Mike and Gibbs looked at each other confused. Gibbs lifted Tim looking into his face. "What's wrong chief?"

Tony watched Tim's actions as he kept brushing his fingers over his face whenever his eyes were on Mike.

"Dad, I think Tim is scared of Uncle Mike's beard."

Gibbs realized Mike had a slight beard growing in that he hadn't bothered to shave for a week or so. "Oh,Tim. Buddy, it's okay."

Gibbs let Tim cry into his shoulder. Tim burrowed deeper, nestling his face into Gibbs neck, unable to get close enough.

"Sorry about that. It hadn't occurred to me that, that could be a problem." Mike frowned.

"That's okay, Mike. How could we have known? He seems to be associating you with Steve. I'll go walk with him and see if I can get him to calm down."

Mike grabbed Gibbs' arm before he turned to leave. "Probie, I have an idea. I have my go-bag out in the car...Tony could you help me in the bathroom?"

Gibbs looked at his good friend's expression, quickly understanding what his plan was.

Mike nodded to Tony then walked towards the front door, on a mission.

"Mike?"

"Yeah Jethro?"

"Thanks."

"Hey, it's the least I can do, Jethro. We won't give up on the little guy." Mike reached out to rub Tim's back feeling sorry for him knowing he had every right to be upset. Mike winked at Gibbs with a hearty smile.

Gibbs bounced Tim him in his arms, listening to him calm down as they walked through the kitchen. He opened up the fridge, grabbing the juice to pour in a sippy cup for Tim. He screwed on the top then handed it to him. Tim earnestly drank, using it to calm his nerves.

Gibbs walked out onto the back porch; Tim always seemed to relax when they were outside. He felt his body droop against his own as he hiccuped a deep breath. "Are you okay Tim?" Gibbs continued to rub his back remembering this was a little boy with fading bruises covering his body, made by a sadistic man who had only wanted to bring agony to his little life.

Gibbs could already hear a buzzing noise erupting from the bathroom as Tony cheered Mike on.

"Swing?" Tim pointed to the baby swing Gibbs had tied onto a tree branch, earlier in the week.

"Sure, big guy."

He walked over to the tree then lifted the safety bar on the swing, strapping Tim in. Gibbs grinned at him, a smile plastered over Tim's face, overshadowing his visible, swollen, red eyes. He stood in front of him to push, watching his face transform into contentment, quickly. Tim took another swallow of his juice, coughing when he tried to talk as he pointed at the birds flying overhead. "Birds...Gibb.."

Gibbs quickly stopped the swing to make sure Tim was okay and wait till he got his breath back as he uncontrollably, coughed through it.

"You're my little nature boy, huh, Timmy?" Gibbs loved the way he noticed all the bugs, birds, and squirrels in the yard. Gibbs began to push him, again.

He was well aware of the back door opening and Tony and Mike coming out of the house. They were casually chatting as they made their way closer to Tim and Gibbs. Mike avoided making any close contact with Tim when he approached to allow him time to accept his altered presence.

"You clean up good, Mike."

"I sure hope so, probie." Mike ran a hand over his freshly shaven face. "There is someone very special that I want to impress." Mike noticed movement on the ground out of the corner of his eye. "Hey! Would you look at that!?"

Tim cautiously watched Mike as he leaned down picking something up that was hopping across the grass. "It's a hoppie frog!"

Mike held it up to Jethro. "That it is." Gibbs didn't seem to have any interest in getting to close to it.

Tim craned his neck wishing he could see better. "Frog?" Mike stepped closer as Gibbs stopped his swing. Mike held it up to the boy. "Oooohhhh. He's... a fer..og and 'ops?"

"Go ahead, you can touch him." Tim's finger touched the head of the frog causing him to jump in his seat, giggling, then commenced a sitting-wiggle dance.

"Frog! Gibb!" Gibbs knew that was his cue to get Tim out of the swing. Tony had just run up to the group with a bucket, hopping in place excited. "Can we catch more, Uncle Mike?"

"Yeah." Tim followed Tony, also hopping.

Gibbs pointed to the back of his yard. "They all come from back there. It gets a bit swampy when it rains a lot and we've had tons of rain lately, so that outta be a frog paradise."

Tim, Tony and Mike took off without further discussion.

"Wait! Get your boots on!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony and Tim started back to the house, Mike following. He wagged his eyebrows at Gibbs. "Who knew the path to a boy's heart was frogs?"

"Well, it certainly is to Tim." answered Gibbs.

Half an hour later Jenny made her way through the house to the backyard following the sound of the kids laughing. She stepped out onto the porch to see Gibbs with the boys and an older man wallowing through mud in the far back. Tony was covered in mud, wearing an army hat, and tall, black boots. Tim was in just his diaper and also wearing big, tall boots,that must have been Tony's, since he seemed to have trouble as he stepped slowly in them. He was also, wearing Gibbs' baseball hat backwards while holding a gigantic frog with two hands as he sung. The boys were obviously having the time of their lives. Tony was holding a bucket as Tim was about to place the frog inside it.

Boys; through and through; thought Jenny.

Tony spotted Jenny first, running straight over with the bucket excited to show her its contents.

Jenny stood, within a safe distance of the bucket and the muddy boy. Tim was still running to her, taking a while as he tripped a couple of times, but getting back up on his feet, unphased.

Gibbs approached Jenny smiling. "This is Mike-"  
"Oh, so you're the one that can actually keep this guy in line." Jenny referred to Gibbs as she addressed Mike.

"Oh, we keep each other in line. And, you are the most popular Jenny that I have heard so much about. It is a pleasure." Mike nodded towards Jenny.

"How did you manage to stay so clean, Jethro?"

"I wanted to make sure I looked good for my date?"

Jenny leaned in whispering in Gibbs's ear. "Jethro. Believe me. You would look delectable in mud."

Gibbs blushed, raising his eyebrows in interest towards her comment. "I'm sure I can arrange something for later." He whispered back.

Gibbs kneeled down as he announced his departure to the boys. Tony climbed on his back as Tim fell back into his chest. Gibbs smiled, knowing he now had muddy spots where his boys were making contact with him as he winked at Jenny. She smirked back. Gibbs pulled Tim close, "I love you, Tim." He kissed his cheek, closing his eyes.

"Yus. I wuv you, Gibb." Tim kissed him back. Jenny's eyes filled with tears as her smile strengthened.

Tim seemed to be fine with the idea of Gibbs leaving as Mike swooped down and gathered Tim in his arms and swung him on top of his shoulders. Tim held on by placing his hands on Mike's face, running his palms over his smoothly, shaven cheeks.

Gibbs pulled Tony over his shoulders to give him a 'goodbye' bear hug. "Now, you boys be good for Mike. And yes; you will both need baths. Mike, you should get them in, there's a chill in the air and Tim isn't dressed for it."

"My thoughts, exactly. Come on guys! Who's up for playing army tank?"

"Me!"

"Me, too!" Gibbs laughed to see how excited Tim was even though he didn't know what he was agreeing to.


	13. Chapter 13

Just a quick update. I'm going to put this story on hold and hope to come back to it as soon as I can. Maybe after the holidays...or maybe, sooner. Thanks so much for reading, and thank you for the reviews, follows, faves...

I Do Not Own NCIS

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goo."  
"Tony, you're gonna hafta translate Timmy talk for me."  
"You want to play with glue and construction paper, Tim? Ya' wanna do art?"

Tim nodded, at both Tony and Mike, holding in his excitement, hoping they would approve his idea.

"Can we Uncle Mike?"

"Can we Ungo Mike?" Tim barely whispered as he echoed Tony, fidgeting, his fists pressing into his armpits.

Mike nudged Tim in the shoulder. "You got it comrade. Anyone who can play cops and robbers that good at such a young, inexperienced age as yourself has won the right to choose our next activity."

Tim smiled big, still too cautious to yell. "Yeah." he said quietly as his hands rose above his head, triumphantly.

They were gathered in the kitchen sitting around the table after finishing a dinner of macaroni and cheese, Jethro had made earlier, for them.

Mike liked the idea of sitting around coloring and talking for the next hour and was looking forward to undertaking a relaxing activity with the boys.

Tony was already on his way to the shelf across the room where Gibbs kept all their art supplies. Tim was still climbing off his booster chair by the time Tony returned with an armful of materials for Mike to situate on the table.

"Mike, dares still some more stuff dats real heavy and I can't reach. And, can you get the markers?" Tony asked.

"Okay, okay. I'll help." Mike walked over to the shelf, spotting the box of crayons then pulling them down. "How about the markers?"

"Dare wite dare, see Ungo Mike?" Tim was on his tippy-toes, pointing to the highest shelf."

"I have a feeling there is a good reason why they are up so high. Care to fill me in on what that reason might be, Tony?"

"Yeah...Tim likes to draw on himself."

Mike looked down at Tim. "You into Henna little probie?"

"What's dat Uncle Mike?" asked Tony.

"What dat Ungo Mike?" copied Tim.

"Um, just something I saw on the Discovery channel...so would you say it's okay if I let Tim use'm Tony?"  
"Oh yeah, sure. We just have to watch him. P'esides, dare washable." Mike took them off the shelf along with a jar of glitter.

Tim followed Mike, jumping while he clapped his hands, admiring the items Mike carried. He grabbed Mike's pant leg and tugged. "Can, can...will-ed you colored doo?"

Mike thought for a second then exclaimed, "Oh you want me to color to? I'd love to. What would you like me to draw?" Mike sat at the table with a crayon in his hand as he watched Tim struggle to climb back up on his booster seat. Tony also noticed, running over to give him a budge.

"A fer-og, Ungo Mike." Tim turned his attention behind him to Tony, "I do it myshelf." Tony shrugged then walked back to his seat.

"Do you want him swimming, Timmy?"

Tim nodded, enthusiastically. "Cause fer-ogs sim."

"Yes. Frogs are good swimmers. I suppose you've got no choice when you own a pair of flippers for feet." Mike chuckled.

It got quiet as everyone became deeply absorbed with their work; the time passed quickly as the finished art work developed into large piles.

"Tim!" Mike looked up to find Tony staring at Tim across the table; caught in the act of running the tip of a blue marker down the length of his arm. His shirt was hiked up a bit, and Mike could see some purple scribbles, also on his stomach.

Tim's chin touched his chest as his bottom lip poked out. His upper body dropped onto the table, as he buried his face into the crooks of his elbows.

Mike nudged Tim. "It's okay amigos. It's just better to draw on paper. All right?"

Tim peeked up from his arms then nodded. "Okay."

Mike exhaled, relieved that Tim had recovered nicely.

Tony grabbed the bottle of glue, turning it upside down to let it pour over his paper. Mike grimaced at the excessive amount that was rapidly accumulating into an immense, white glob.

"Timmy, pass me the glitter, would ya?"

"Okay, Dony."  
Tim leaned across the table reaching a hand into the open jar grabbing a fist full of glitter.

Tony shook his head, waving his hands in protest. "No, no-"  
Within the next second, the air was full of glittering, sparkles raining down over the table, Tony and Mike. Tim wiggled happily, stuck in an extreme belly laugh as the last of the glitter floated to its surface.

The first thought through Mike's head was the amount of time it would most likely take, to clean the mess. Then he noticed the carefreeness exuding from Tim and smiled. A puff of air escaped his lips, growing into unbridled laughter.

Tony had been waiting for Mike's response, relieved when the man's cheerful hooting filled the room. Tony spun his head to release the sparkle that caught in his hair, generating more laughs from the two.

"Now, that was kinda neat, but, it's time to clean up. Tim, you get the broom. Tony, you can help me get this table back to normal. Tim was already running towards the broom closet. Mike sat there, piling up the papers and getting all the items back into their appropriate containers. Tim carried the broom over to start on the glitter but all Mike could see was the broom handle dancing along near the edge of the table's suface and the top of Tim's head.

"I'm seeping Mike, k?"

"Ahh...yes! Sweeping! Good job, Timmy." Tim looked like he was having difficulty with the awkwardness of the long handle but Mike knew he desired to accomplish tasks on his own so let him be. After a diligent twenty minutes of cleaning, the kitchen looked back to normal. There were a few traces of glitter left behind but Mike knew it'd be impossible to get it all.

"It's now time for a bath then we can watch a movie for a little while before it's off to bed."

The boys ran towards the bathroom as Mike followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Tim were huddled on the couch in their pajamas. Tim was fading fast, his head resting on Tony's shoulder as he hugged his teddy bear. It was dark and the only light was the gentle-flashing illuminating from the television set.

Mike stood in front of them, "Are you boys in the mood for some popcorn?"  
Tony hopped in his seat, excited; startling Tim as his eyes popped open with a blank look.

"Do you want some popcorn, Tim? Uncle Mike wants to know."

Tim clearly had no idea what popcorn was and shrugged. Tim blinked his sleepy eyes, trying to concentrate on the movie, reminding Mike of a mini-drunk, fighting the urge to pass out.

"Well, I'll make some, then let you decide if you like it."

Mike walked into the kitchen. He began to skim through Jethro's cabinets, moving cans and jars. "I know he has some, somewhere."

Mike heard a bang from outside, stopping suddenly to listen for any further noises. He stepped over to the window above the sink to scan the dark backyard; misty from the evening's dew. He inhaled sharply, when he saw two figures run behind a tree. He moved to the side of the window, peering from the edge. They must not have known he was there as he watched them for a moment, studying their silhouettes each time they moved from behind their hiding spot.

"Why, I do believe it's dumb and dumber paying us a visit." Mike pictured himself grabbing the two numb-nuts then banging their heads together.

He quietly called Gibbs on his cellphone. "Probie, I think we've got some company. I see two men hiding out in your backyard. One looks hefty...and kinda short. The other seems to be tall and thin...with a beard. I'm gonna make sure the boys are safe and make a call to the local LEO's if I don't hear from you within the next few minutes. So, call me ASAP."

Mike cursed to himself, wishing Jethro had answered. He stood there for another minute thinking how he should handle this as he watched the two men. He figured it was that Steve guy, back to cause more trouble for Tim. But, would he really go to this extreme? Showing up at his foster home at night? What was this man capable of? He knew from Tobias that he had a rap sheet a mile long. Drug possession with intent to sell, assault and battery and one convicted robbery. Mike had found a minor consolation considering the fact he hadn't been armed during the robbery.

For all he knew, it might not even be him but a couple of other bozos goofing around in the neighborhood. He'd check it out himself, but he didn't want to leave the boys alone in case something happened.

He switched the ringer to vibrate on his phone. He decided that the most important thing to do was to make sure Tim and Tony remained safe. He walked into the living room, "Where's the popcorn Uncle Mike?" asked Tony, earnestly. Tim was out cold, his head still resting on Tony's shoulder as it jostled about from Tony's fidgeting.

Mike kneeled in front of them, resting a hand on Tim's leg to wake him, softly. Mike felt bad, since the kid looked so wiped out. "We have a new set of plans. I want you boys to play a new kind of hide and go seek for me. Come on." Tim rubbed his eyes, yawning.

He grasped their hands then guided them to Jethro's bedroom. He opened the closet in the far corner of the room then crouched down to rearrange some items on the floor of the inside of the tiny room so they would be comfortable.

"Okay, Tony you first. Have a seat." Tony sat, then moved back till he was able to lean against the wall. "Now, you Timmy." He picked Tim up then sat him in Tony's lap as the boy wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him close. Mike knew Tony was beginning to detect the fear in his conduct.

"Now this is very important. I need you to be very quiet. Do you know what important means guys?" They both nodded silently, their faces twisting into worry. Mike placed his hand on both their legs to relay some comfort.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna go check out something. It should be no problem. I just want to play it safe okay?" They nodded, solemnly.

"That's good. You're both doing a good job, already." Mike calmly winked at them then closed the door, softly.

The small room became completely dark as Tony could feel Tim shiver in his arms.

"Dony?"

Tony put his lips directly on Tim's ear, giving him a soft squeeze. "Sssshhh."

Tim leaned his head back on Tony's shoulder, succumbing to Mike and Tony's request.

A few minutes passed and Tim began to squirm. Tony hadn't hear any noises coming from the house since Mike had left them there to hide. He started to think, maybe it would be okay to go find him, when there was a sharp sound that made them both jump.

"Dony?" Tony could feel the fear overcoming Tim as he held him close.

"I gotchya, Tim. Don't be scared." Tony could feel Tim nod.


	14. Chapter 14

I Do Not Own NCIS

Well, the little family is back. Hope to be able to update on a regular basis, again. Thanks for waiting.

xxxxx

"Dony?"

Tim whispered his name. He could feel the small boy tremble in his lap. His eyesight began to adjust to the dark making out shapes in the closet they were told to hide in by Uncle Mike. Tony could now see frightened features on Tim's face. He held on to him for security and hoping to keep him calm; he wanted him to stop shaking. He didn't like the thought of Tim being scared, he figured the small boy had been scared enough in his life. He silently vowed to try his best to protect his little brother.

"We gotta wait, Timmy. Dad is coming, I know he is and...Uncle Mike's a cop and dad is too, so it's okay." There was another loud thud as both boys jumped.

Tim frantically struggled to break Tony's grasp on him, whimpering.

"Quiet Timmy, it's okay."  
"Stay wid Gibbs." Tony fought to keep a firm hold of Tim as he struggled to reach towards the door, squirming from his lap. The door suddenly opened with a whoosh introducing the bright light of the bedroom into the closet, causing the boys to cower and squint.

A figure kneeled in front of them, as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Boys."

He could hear his father breath a sigh of relief, his arms opened wide, towards them, a reassuring smile on his face. Gibbs reached out and grabbed a hold of Tim, pulling him into a hug then gathered Tony along with him. Tim clutched him fervently as Tony tried to explain the events of what happened, from his point of view before his father had arrived.

"We were hiding, dad. Uncle Mike told us to, do you know why? Dad, what happened? Why was there loud noises? Where's Uncle Mike?"  
"Where's Ungo Mike?" Tim had perched on Gibbs' thigh, sucking his thumb, his arm wrapped around Gibbs' neck as he began to relax in the protection of his presence. He played with Gibbs' hair, soothing himself as he listened to the conversation.

"He's fine. He had to make sure it was safe for you guys-"  
"Why, dad? I kinda got just a little scared, there for just a minute, no actually it was just a second... really."

Gibbs carried the boys to the kitchen where Mike paced, agitated. Jenny had just entered the living room slowly sitting on the couch having just come in from the car. Gibbs placed the kids on the floor as they ran to the couch to be close to Jenny and watch Gibbs and Mike in the adjoining room, discuss what had happened.

The cops had already come and gone due to Gibbs' phone call from the fair, alerting them there were possible trespassers on his property and there was a chance they could be a physical threat to the kids and Mike. The cops had apprehended the two suspects, one that was indeed, Steve Willington and another man. Willington claimed to have been 'going for a walk in the neighborhood.' They arrested him for trespassing and for possession of drugs and drug paraphernalia. Gibbs knew it was just a matter of time before the charges increased after further investigation. Gibbs was glad to know he would no longer be a threat to Tim's life.

"Mike, what were you thinking? When I called the cops from the fair, they said they hadn't received a call from you, yet requesting backup."

"As I see it, Jethro-"

"I can't believe you didn't call right away!" Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, perturbed.

Jenny pulled the boys close into her arms. She kissed the top of their heads, coddling them.

Tony was unfazed with his father's behavior, having seen his father angry before and finding no threat with his display. He began to talk to Jenny about the fun they had, had with Mike and 'doing art'.

Tim's bottom lip poked out as he cautiously watched Gibbs with concern, uncertain of his cross approach with Uncle Mike, not knowing what he was be capable of in a bout of anger. Jenny noticed and stroked his hair.

"Jenny, I'd like you to leave. I will call you later." Jenny broke her attention on the boys, releasing them, then standing; a confused look on her face. She placed her hand on her hip then looked down at the boys' faces to help modify her temper. "But, Jethro-"

"Jenny, I'll call you. You shouldn't be here." Gibbs was very agitated, his expression serious.

She glared at him, momentarily then stormed out the door. Gibbs sighed rubbing his face, leaning to one side with a hand on his hip. He lowered his voice when he realized how angry he was.

"Mike, you can't go 'cowboy-ing it' when it comes to my kids." Gibbs pleaded.

"I just figured I could have handled those two bozos. We've been in worse predicaments. I was just gonna call-"

"If something had happened to you Mike...then the kids would have been alone with no one to protect them... don't you get it?"

Mike could see the earnest plea in his eyes. Probie had never confronted him before like this. These kids obviously meant everything to him and he goofed. How could he have been so dense?

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Mike rubbed his chin. "I'm relieved nothing happened due to my stupidity."

Gibbs grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. "Lesson learned." He cracked a smile. "Sorry for yellin'. I think I got carried away."

"I had it comin'. But, word of advice, probie. You're going to have to send the biggest bouquet of roses to that little lady of your's. I think you ruffled some feathers."  
Gibbs looked at the door. "Yeah. Looks like I blew it tonight, too."

"Why'd you make her leave?"  
"I didn't want her to see me so angry and yelling at you-"

"Hey, life is messy. If you guys are going to make it as a couple you're both going to have to face the ugly along with the pretty."  
"I was hoping it wouldn't have been so soon..."

"I think she's tougher than you think."

Gibbs darted to the door. "I'm going to go see if I can still catch her." He opened the door just in time to see her car leave. "Darn."

Gibbs closed the door then turned to the kids. His eyes widened as he instantly searched the room with his eyes. "Hey, Tony. Where's Tim?"

Tony pointed to the back of the couch. Gibbs walked towards Tony, then peered behind the couch to find Tim huddled behind it hugging his teddy bear and blanket.

"Tim?" Gibbs crouched down to his level. "Uh, oh. Did I scare you, little guy?"

Tim answered him by inching away further.

"It's okay, Timmy. I was mad but that's all. I got it out of my system."  
"Mad at... me?" Tim barely whispered to Gibbs.

"No. Timmy. Of course not. It's okay. I was mad at Mike but we talked it out. Everything is fine. Come here." Gibbs held out a hand. "It's okay."

"Pease don't be mad at me." Tim crawled to Gibbs letting him pick him up.

Gibbs kissed his neck then tickled his tummy. "Now why would I be mad at you, kiddo. I'm sorry, if I scared you, but everything is okay now."

Tony latched onto his father's leg looking up at them both. "See, Timmy. Dad's okay. He blows his stack once in a while but it's all right. He just growls a lot like a bear, but then he's good."

Tim giggled. "You a bear!" Tim pointed to Gibbs then hugged him.

Gibbs kissed Tim's cheeks, kissing away the faint trace of tears. He understood why he would be scared to see him so angry. "You poor little guy. No one is going to hurt you, okay?"

"You mad at Junny?"

"No. But, I have a feeling she is pretty mad at me right now."

xxx

Gibbs was worried. He had called Jenny the night before, a few times leaving messages that he hoped conveyed his concern over the fate of their relationship. He took Mike's advice and had ordered a huge bouquet of flowers to be delivered to her doorstep in the morning. Now, all he could do was wait. He couldn't believe how his deep worry over the kids' safety had sent him into such a tizzy. Showing his anger towards Mike, dismissing Jenny then scaring Tim was just not acceptable behavior and he now felt embarrassed because of it. Something he would have to keep in mind in the future; he was never one for having a bad temper and wanted to make sure he never would be.

Gibbs, Tony and Tim were busy and having fun making pancakes in the kitchen. Tim was standing on a chair in front of the kitchen table holding a wooden mixing spoon. Tony was able to reach the table from the floor, as he poured a cup of flour into a big mixing bowl. A puff of flour dust rose causing Tim to sneeze over the bowl.

"Dad! He con..tamee..nated..ed it."

Gibbs giggled at Tony's attempt to broaden his vocabulary.

"Yeah. I'd say that is inedible."

"Oops." Tim shrugged then wiped his hand across his nose then looked at his open palm. He grimaced, wiping his hand across the front of his pajama shirt.

Gibbs looked at Tim's innocent face, covered with flour; he couldn't help but chortle.

The doorbell rang and Tony moved quickly hopping from the stool then bolting into the living room to answer the door.

"Tony! What did I tell you about answering the door without me?" Gibbs yelled across the kitchen not wanting to leave Tim's side so he didn't fall. "Boy! Is he fast." Gibbs commented to Tim.

"Yup." Tim cracked an egg, spilling its contents onto the table. "Oops."

"That's okay, Tim."

Jenny walked into the kitchen just as Gibbs began to mop up the egg with a towel.

"Hey dad, maybe the flowers worked; look who's here."

Jenny raised an eyebrow eyeing Jethro with a defensive smile.

Gibbs chuckled embarrassed, "Uh, um. Did they Jenny?"

"I don't know Jethro. Was that your way, last night of shoving me out of your little men's club?"

"I didn't want you to see me mad. I really wanted to lay into Mike and thought it might get ugly...which it didn't, but I didn't want to take any chances-"  
"So, you didn't think I could take it?" You wanted to... shelter me from seeing...you mad? So, you plan to hide situations from me when they don't make you look good?"

"Everything about us was going so good, Jenny. I didn't want to...mar it."

"Jethro, I think you don't know enough about me yet. I am a very committed, strong person. I know you and the boys are a package deal. I'm fine with it. As a matter of fact I'm falling for...all of you." She swallowed hard then continued. "Whenever there is a problem with you or either of the boys I want to be a part of it. I will not let you push me away."

"You're right. I was just scared that I was going to mess this up." Gibbs smiled, shyly gaining some confidence that they would be able to work it out. He began to relax as he leaned his hands on the table. "Can you forgive me? Do you have it all out of your system now?"

"Hhhmmm. Well.." Jenny bit her bottom lip.

Jenny felt her anger for Jethro dissipating and wanted to make light of the incident. She had never felt this mad at anyone she had ever dated in the past and she began to realize why that was. She impulsively grabbed the bowl of flour and dumped it over Gibbs' head.

Jenny was shocked in herself, covering her open mouth, gasping as she waited to see how Gibbs would handle her reaction to their tiff.

His perplexed expression quickly turned into a big smile and loud, hearty laughter. Jenny erupted into hysterics as Gibbs, first placed Tim on the floor, then ran around the table to hug her and cover her with some of the flour that was cascading off of him. "I can't believe you just did that." He laughed wholeheartedly as he spoke in her ear, his arms wrapped around her, from behind, playfully.

"I can't believe I did it, either."

I'm sorry. If you really don't mind going through the tough stuff I'll never kick you out again. We're really just beginning this relationship and I didn't want to scare you away with the... bad stuff. I really like you." Gibbs blushed.

Jenny felt her stomach do flip-flops with his response, her smile coy.

The boys stood by, astounded, then worked their way to the bag of flour to throw fistfuls at himself and Jenny. Gibbs was finding it difficult to find it in his heart to tell them to stop, seeing their happy, laughing faces.


	15. Chapter 15

"Spend the day with us." Gibbs' face was beaming as he stared endearingly into Jenny's shining eyes. He was laying on his back on the kitchen floor, Jenny leaning on his chest, smiling back. There were small mounds of spilled flour around them.

"Hmmm. I may be able to rearrange my schedule. I wanted to write out some bills, take out the garbage and clean out my garage but that can all wait."

"I'm glad we rate higher than all that."

"You are lucky I have already fed Ernie."  
"Ernie? Who'e Ernie?" Jenny held back a laugh at the perplexed look on Gibbs' face.  
"Oh, he's my roommate. He's short and fat; gray hair and never clips his nails. Oh, and he never flushes." Jenny's expression showed her disgust.

"I'd be jealous but he sounds ...gross."  
"Don't worry. He's my cat, Jethro."  
"Oh. I have to admit, I am a bit relieved. Thought I was going to have to fight a creepy, little, hairy guy for your love."  
"Don't get too excited, you still might. Remember how I said he never clips his nails." Jenny made angry cat noises, as she 'Meerowed' and hissed, her hand positioned in a fighting cat pose. They giggled then kissed.

"Kitty, Junny." Tim overheard Jenny's cat imitation, distracting him from holding the dustpan in place while Tony swept the flour into it.

"My impersonation of a cat can't be too bad... Tim got it." Jenny sat up then kneeled next to Gibbs.

Tim positioned himself on the floor next to them. Jenny did a double take looking at Tim and the flour all over his face and in his hair. He had gotten into the chocolate chips they had planned to put into the pancake mix leaving his face covered with chocolate smears.

"Oh honey! Look at you, you're a mess. Jethro I think it's bath time."

"Well... I was thinking of heading to the beach so taking a bath right now would probably just be a waste of time." Gibbs looked at Jenny, waiting to see what her reaction would be to the idea.

"Oh, the beach, huh?"

"Did you say the beach dad, because that would be way fun, dad! I'm getting ready now!" Tony dropped his broom, running off to his room, to look for his bathing suit and goggles.

"Da peach? Gibbs?" Tim leaned on Gibbs studying his face looking for answers.

"It's like a huge sandbox, Timmy. With a big pool."

Tim slowly stood then hopped in place. Gibbs loved the smile it created on the small boy's face. "Oh! Build castles with Dony, Gibbs?"

"You got it kiddo!" Gibbs stood helping up Jenny as Tim took off, running through the kitchen to find Tony and update him.

"Dony! We're gonna...dig!"

Gibbs looked at Jenny smiling. "I love the way he calls it, 'the peach.'"

"I bet he's never been." Jenny said quietly to Gibbs.

"Bet he'll like it."

"You don't think it's too cold?"

"Nah. We have lots of sweatshirts and blankets. It will be the last hoorah before he begins daycare tomorrow."

"Are you worried about him starting?"

Gibbs could not hide his worry, his frown strong.

"Oh, Jethro, it's okay. I don't blame you." Jenny held onto Gibbs' arm.

"Tony cried the first day I dropped him off. Broke my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"He was okay after that. After everything Tim's been through I don't know if I can bare the thought of him crying when I leave him."

"You really don't have a choice do you?"  
"Not unless I want to quit my job and let you be my young, sugar mama."

Jenny gave him a look of sincere disapproval.

"Didn't think so, but thought it was worth a try. Do you want to stop off at your place to pick up your suit?"  
"Oh, I'll probably just roll up my pants and go in up to my knees. It's too cold for me this time of year to go swimming."

Gibbs frowned looking over her body. Jenny playfully slapped him. "Okay." he responded reluctantly. I suppose that will have to do. But expect to get wet with these little guys around."

"That's fine."

xxxxxx

They arrived, parking in a vacant lot, nearby. Gibbs was thrilled they would not have to deal with the summer crowds being that it was early autumn. Gibbs took Tim out of his car seat, his legs kicking and fists pumping with unbridled enthusiasm that Tony helped generate, describing how much fun the beach was, during the whole trip there. Jenny helped Tony out of the car then they joined up at the trunk to unload their belongings. Gibbs carried a small cooler in one hand and Tim in the other. Jenny carried a beach blanket and beach bag full of sunblock, sweatshirts and towels. Tony carried a beach bucket filled with sand toys.

They walked over the ridge overlooking the beach. Tim's eyes were large as he watched and listened to the waves crash on the sands, silently in awe. Gibbs had learned that Tim was usually very quiet when taking in something new to him. His life had changed drastically over the last month; it had to be overwhelming experiencing so many new people and places in such a short amount of time for such a little guy. Gibbs considered Tim an old soul, undergoing much more in his short lifetime than others would ever experience through theirs'. Gibbs and Jenny grinned at each other looking at the innocence in Tim's quiet smile.

There was just a handful of people on the beach with their dogs and kids. It was breezy but the sun was strong. It was warm enough that they would be able to run around in just their swimming trunks. Tim had on a special 'swimmie' diaper under his bathing suit that was able to get wet without bulging and exploding from the absorption of the sea water.

They trudged through the thick mounds of sand getting closer to the water as Tony began to run. Tim made no effort to leave Gibbs' arms.

"Birds." Tim pointed at a seagull as it flew over their heads.

"Yes, Tim, a seagull."  
"Shegull?"

Gibbs nodded. He walked to the shoreline as they both became mesmerized with the calming affects of the waves rolling in and out and the soothing sounds of the the water crashing over Gibbs' feet. Jenny laid out the blanket close to the water's edge then situated herself, admiring Gibbs and Tim, smiling to herself. Tony danced in the waves, running towards them then letting them chase him. He laughed and kicked water at his father. Gibbs just chuckled as Tim snuggled closer to the man, laying his head on his shoulder.

She took her camera out of her purse snapping a few shots of the three. She knew this was a day she would hold dear in her heart and wanted to capture as many of the sweet moments as she could. She felt her body and mind relax as she enjoyed watching her boys while also watching the ocean's beauty around them.

Tony ran over and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Jenny."  
"Okay. I'm coming."

"It's not really, really, really cold, Jenny! Just a little cold." She giggled as she rose then ran to stand near Gibbs and Tim. Tony splashed a bit at her, gaining a stern look from his father.

"Uh, sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Jenny ran after Tony then grabbed him from behind wrapping her arms around him. "I bet you couldn't." Jenny scoffed.

Tim was growing sleepy so Gibbs placed him on the edge of the water hoping to revitalize him. He was slow moving as the water reached his toes and he squealed with delight. He tried to run away from the quick moving wave but he tripped over his feet. The cold water made his eyes widen and took his breath away. He gasped, repeatedly trying to get his breath back. Gibbs ruefully lifted him checking Tim's expression to see if he was okay. Tim took in a deep breath then sighed. Gibbs walked away from the water to set him in the dry sand. Tim looked happy as he dug his hands deep into the warm sand, enjoying the sensation. He threw the sand over his head laughing. Gibbs pulled Jenny close as they watched him. He looked into Jenny's eyes, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"I don't know, to think I could be cleaning my garage at this time, I don't-"

Gibbs started dragging her to the water. "Jethro! Don't you dare. I'll sick Ernie on you!"  
Gibbs pulled her into a hug kissing her cheek. "Don't worry. I was just kidding. I'd never..."

"Yeah, right."

Jenny looked over at Tim and Tony nestled in the sand making castles. "You know...this is the best."

"It is, isn't it?"

xxxxx

They made castles for the next hour then buried each other in the sand, except for Jenny. She did not have her suit on and adamantly refused the offer. Tim was the last to be buried, apprehensive and not sure what he was agreeing to. They covered him with a thin layer of sand as he was too squirmy to lay still for too long. He stood after a few moments, shaking his hips to try to release the sand that stuck in his suit. Gibbs carried Tim down to the water and dunked him quickly, hoping to rinse away some of the sand that covered his body.

Tony followed his father dunking himself to clean off, also. He ended up falling in, screaming from the shock of the cold water.

They hiked back to the blanket. "How about we eat? I brought left over pizza." Gibbs asked Jenny.

"Oh good. I'm hungry." Jenny began taking the contents out of the cooler and passed out a slice for everyone. Tim had advanced in his pizza-eating skills and was now able to hold a cold slice and eat it on his own. They were quiet as their mouths were full, chewing contently.

Tim noticed some seagulls flying overhead, getting closer, attracted to their food. "Shegulls!" Tim pointed just as a seagull swooped in and grabbed his pizza slice.

Tim didn't move, in shock, looking at Gibbs. "Shegulls hungwy!"

Jenny and Tony laughed, astounded, as Gibbs stood and waved his hands towards the birds.

"Unbelievable."

Tony crouched down trying to protect his piece as he ate it quickly.

"Tim, I think it would be in your best interest to sit closer to us." Jenny handed him another piece as he scooted over to her, leaning on her lap.

Gibbs sat back down, his face serious until he looked at Jenny's smiling one, cracking a grin. "Darn... birds. Taking Tim's lunch. Tim are you okay?"

"Yus." Tim took a bite on his new piece.  
"Good thing we have more pizza." Piped in Tony.

"We have fruit and other snacks too, kid." Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair.

Jenny stroked Tim's back, "He's pretty much healed Jethro. That's so good to see." She looked him over with warm sympathy.  
"Yeah it is. Now, all he has are scrapes on his knees from falling down from playing. That's how it should be."

"Junny. I like the peach. It's fun."  
"Even if the birds eat your lunch." Asked Tony.  
"It's okay. He's... hungrwy."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, loves yous

xx

Gibbs was not doing a good job at keeping the worry out of his demeanor, he knew Tim was sensitive and picking up on it, as he made them their breakfast.

"Day...care, Gibbs? Stay wid Gibbs?"

"Well, Tim, I''ll go to work then pick you up when I'm done."

"Dony?"

"He's going to school but he will see you later when he gets out, he goes there too."  
"See Dony... dare?"  
"Yes,...later on."

"Lader?"  
"Yes, Timmy. After I'm done with school I take a bus there." Tony stayed sympathetic and patient.

"Lay...der?" Gibbs could see Tim begin to panic, all the tell-tale signs he was beginning an emotional meltdown.

"Stay wid Gibbs? Pease!"

Gibbs wasn't sure what to do so he quickly crossed the kitchen to lift him from his booster seat and held him close. "You can bring your teddy bear." Gibbs nodded towards the toy in Tim's arms.  
"And... bwing... you?"

Gibbs didn't answer him pressing his head against his neck. Tim clutched him, crying into his chest, knowing his answer.

Gibbs knew Tim wasn't going to be able to finish his toast at this point so he made their way to the toddler's room to get him dressed.

"What would you like to wear today Tim? How about your Mickey Mouse... car shirt?" He stood over Tim's dresser pulling the t-shirt out of the top drawer showing it to him. Tim tried to look at the shirt through the big tears that filled his eyes. He shrugged then looked at Gibbs, blinking, the tears sliding down his red cheeks.

The small boy patted his chest. "Keep jamas on? Stay home wid grumpy?"

"Sorry Timmy. Grampy Jackson is home in Stillwater. He has to run his store."

"I hulp grumpy?" Tim had turned both his hands palms up, hoping his idea would be convincing enough to Gibbs.

He actually began to consider Tim's desperate collaborating but knew it would not be doable. This was too much, they didn't even get to the daycare yet.

"Do you want a bottle, Tim?"

"Kay." Tim tried to keep positive, his voice strained, not far from breaking.

"Let's get you dressed then I'll fix you one." Tim complied as he stood in front of a kneeling Gibbs letting him change him from his pajamas. Shaky sighs kept shuddering through his body as he leaned his hand on Gibbs' shoulder to keep himself steady, lifting each leg to work into his jeans.

"You get me Gibbs. I see you layder?"

Gibbs held Tim's face gently and looked into his eyes. "Yes, Tim. I will be back to get you. I promise." Gibbs wiped Tim's face then kissed his cheek. Tim's arm wrapped around the man's neck as he continued to quietly cry, but at least he was calmer. He began to suck his thumb.

"Tony, buddy are you ready!?" Gibbs yelled through the house carrying Tim on his hip.

They all headed to the car, Tim holding him tight.

xxxxx

Tim protested once he was strapped into his seat, kicking his feet.

"Drink your bottle Tim, it's okay."

Tim was reluctant but stopped kicking, drinking as he played with his hair, curling it around his fingers. Gibbs gave him a wink of approval, "That's my boy."

Tim sighed, drinking earnestly. His eyes grew heavy as he fell asleep on the way to Tony's school. Gibbs was appreciative that Tim wasn't crying any longer and able to sleep and build his strength for the day ahead of him. Gibbs was able to park close enough to the school that he could leave Tim in the car sleeping as he walked Tony closer to the school's entrance.

"Love you buddy. You be good." He patted Tony's back.

"Love you dad!"

Gibbs eased quietly back into the car, checking Tim who was sound asleep. He drove to the daycare making it in good time with a little extra, allowing for any problems dropping him off. He parked in the parking lot with Tim still asleep. Gibbs began to worry this would make it tougher for the little guy. Waking up and him leaving all at the same time was not a good combination.

He lifted him out of his seat as he yawned, limp as a rag doll.  
"Timmy? Wake up chief. We're here."  
Tim quickly woke, going straight into panic mode, clinging to Gibbs' arms. Tim had probably, hoped he had slept through the whole ordeal.

"Ah, Tim. Relax, it's fine." Tim shook his head in protest, "No, stay wid me?"

Gibbs found that Tim used those three little words a lot since he had taken him in and they never ceased to break his heart each time. "When we get home I'm going to make you a special dinner, your favorite. Pancakes and Fruit Loops."

"Go home wid you.. make... now?"

Gibbs had to give it to the little guy, he was persistent.

"I love you Tim."

"Love you Gibbs, kay?" This was too hard. He trudged into the center with Tim's diaper backpack over his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you when I can't be with you but I have to go to work. I can't wait until we can play tonight when we get home."

He entered the center to make his way to the toddler room. Tim looked around, curious and apprehensive. The busy place was very noisy, filled with kids running, laughing and some crying.

"Where's Dony?"  
"In school."  
"Lader?"

"That's right."

"Mama come get me?"  
Gibbs was now convinced that Tim really didn't want to be here.  
"I will Tim."

He entered the room and a quiet, young girl; a teacher came close. She was petite with soft, long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. Is this Timmy?" Tim cowered closer to Gibbs but nodded.

"I like your shirt. See?" She directed their attention to the design on her t-shirt, a small version of Minnie Mouse driving a red sports car was silk screened on the center of her shirt.

"Dat's a Alpher Romeo." Tim pointed, then shyly, smiled.

Jody looked at her shirt, "Alpha Romeo you say? I'm not good with sports cars' names but it does seem familiar. I have a feeling your right."

Gibbs was once again impressed, noting the white stripes some Alphas are decorated with. "Oh...he's right, all right." Gibbs got a kick out of it, the welcoming couldn't have been more perfect.

"I'm Jody."

Her eyes revealed the sweetness and patience that Tim desperately needed. Jody held out her arms welcoming Tim into them. Tim did not hesitate to lean towards her. Gibbs felt a tinge of reluctance releasing Tim to her grasp; a mixture of strong feelings of sadness and apprehension rushed through him. The toddler looked relaxed and confident in her arms as they shared a private conversation about their shirts. Gibbs stood and watched them for a moment before hanging Tim's backpack on a hook labeled with his name on the wall above. He knew this was cue to high-tail it out of there.

Another teacher approached him. "He'll be fine."  
"Huh?"

"My name is Catherine. He'll be fine..."  
"Gibbs, you can call me Gibbs. I'm Tim's foster parent."

"I read Tim's file. He's had a tough, little life. We'll make sure to keep that in mind if he has any problems and acts out-"

"He's never acted out in my care since I took him in. I've had him for over a month, he's a great kid."  
"Impressive. I can see you've both bonded remarkably."

"Yeah...we have. Tony may want to visit him when he gets back from school."

"That would be fine."

Gibbs waved to Jody as she winked at him, discreetly. Tim looked up, "Bye Gibbs!"  
"Bye, Tim." Gibbs' voice cracked. He let out a sigh of relief then exited the building.

Gibbs got in his car and buckled his seat, sitting momentarily to think over what had just happened. A tear came to his eye. He then chuckled, realizing he was the one who was almost crying; not Tim. He checked his mirror and left.

xxxxx

Jody found Tim to be very cuddly and difficult to put down; she found that she loved holding him. He had bonded with her instantly, feeling comfortable in her presence and was even okay to be put down as long as she was near. His foster parent had called multiple times to check on his him as they continued to reassure him that Tim was doing fine, without so much as one tear since he had left.

They were now allowing the kids some time for dress-up, as Tim stood by watching the others dress in different outfits. Mary dressed as a princess, while Sue was happy with the doctor's jacket and stethascope. Seth fought Josh for the cowboy vest but was convinced by Catherine to settle for the fireman's jacket and helmet.

"What would you like to dress as, Tim?"  
"Army man."

"Let's see."  
Jody rummaged through the clothes finding an army vest that fit snugly over the small boy. Then she placed a green plastic helmet on his head. "Would you like to talk into a walkie talkie?"

"Uh, huh." Tim nodded. She then found a special belt full of pretend army gear that she wrapped around his waist.

Tim mumbled into the walkie talkie. "Whishkey, Dango Foxchot."

Jody and Catherine giggled. "Too cute."

"Where did you learn that Timmy?"  
"Dony. Where's Dony? He could play army, too."  
"He's at school, but he will be here soon."

"Take bus here?"  
"Right, Tim."

"Okay, if you all want to wear your dress-up clothes for the rest of the day that is fine. We are going to head out to the playground now."  
The children yelled excited as Tim clung to Jody's leg watching them. "Do you want to stay an army man Tim?"  
Tim nodded. "Bay..gwound, Jody?"

"Yes, we're going to go outside and play."  
"Yeah." Tim whispered, his arms pumping.

The small group walked through the center to the back door leading to the playground. Tim held onto Jody's leg the whole way watching the other children and the busyness of the center.

They entered a small section in the corner of the playground area, set up specifically for the toddlers with smaller, plastic equipment. They had a sandbox, some special, smaller swings and a couple of small slides. Tim was content with the sandbox. He sat near Josh who loved to talk a lot, to no one in particular. Tim picked up a bucket and shovel and began to dig, filling up the bucket. A few more children from the group sat around Tim.

"Mine!" Rachel, a little girl with red hair and freckles grabbed the last shovel that was sticking out of the sand. Seth pushed her, wanting the shovel then grabbed on to Tim's. Tim stood his ground and would not let go. Seth leaned over and bit him in the arm.

Tim wailed, he had never been bitten by another person before and he realized it was extremely painful. Jody ran over instantly, looking at Seth and the guilt written all over his face.

"Catherine? I'm going to bring Tim in to bandage the wound. I believe someone is in for a major timeout."

"I agree."

"I'll send another teacher out to help you."

"Thanks."

Jody rushed Tim into the center then into the bathroom to clean his wound, advising a teacher; Beth to help outside. "I'm sorry, little guy."

Tim cried looking at his arm. "It hurts...Jody!" Jody shook her head, feeling awful for Tim. Seth had broke through the skin and it was bleeding. It would most likely bruise.

"I know. You didn't deserve that, you poor thing."

Jody cleaned the wound then put a band-aide on it to protect it. She removed his army helmet, then picked him up letting him rest his head on her shoulder as he still whimpered. She bounced him as she walked back towards the door to the playground. She planned to hold him the rest of the time they were outside if that was what he needed.

xxx

"Jody? Why is there a band-aide on Timmy?" Tony was leaning over the small boy sprawled out on his back, on a cot, watching him sleep, hoping he would wake soon. As soon as he had stepped off the school bus and entered the center with his fellow classmates and teacher he had asked if he could visit Tim.

Jody did not want to tell Tony the details and would save them for Gibbs. He was afraid Tony would develop resentful feelings towards the boy who had inflicted Tim's injury.

"It's something I will discuss with your father. Don't worry, it was well taken care of Tony. That is sweet you are so concerned for him."

"Well, he's my brother, Jody."

"Timmmmmmy." Tony whispered. Jody giggled finding no harm if Tony were to wake him.

Tim's eyes fluttered open as a smile grew on his face. "Dony!"

"See? Told you I'd come here."  
Tim hugged him as he yawned. Dony, I had peanutbudder..samich for yunch. Jid you?"

"Yup." Tony nodded. "I have to go now. I will see you when dad comes to get us, it's pretty soon, okay?"

Tim shrugged, sighing. "Okay."

xxxx

Jody could see the relief in Tim's demeanor when Gibbs knocked on the window from the outside waving at Tim. Tim hopped in place, "Dat's Gibbs Jody. He gettin' me!" They saw Gibbs run by the windows to get to the main entrance as he waved and smiled at Tim, acting all goofy, something they hadn't seen too often in the man.

"Yes, Timmy. Of course he'd be back. He thinks the world of you."

Jody lifted him, "Catherine, l'm just going to run him out and meet him half way."

"Don't forget to tell him about the...ahem..."

"Oh, yeah, I won't."

Jody could barely keep a hold of Tim as his arms reached towards the direction of Gibbs. Gibbs ran up quickly to gather Tim and his belongings. "How's my big Timmy guy?"

Tim clapped his hands. "You got me. Danks."

"Uh, oh what happened?" Gibbs noticed the band-aide on Tim's arm.  
Jody filled Gibbs in on what happened out on the playground. The man was understanding, knowing things like that happened all the time with kids but Jody could still see the hurt in his eyes, feeling awful about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Hullo...There will probably be one more chapter after this one; then it's time to wrap it up. Thanks, from the bottom of my heart for reading and all the wonderful responses. You're all a great group. Hope to add to the series when I am inspired with more ideas. If you have any thoughts on a story you would like the brothers to be involved in, let me know. Sincere, thanks, Puppypants

And thanks, Earthdragon. I always find your reviews insightful and interesting

xxxxx

They all walked through the door, dropping their belongings on the floor. Tim ran through the house to find his teddy bear then came back into the kitchen, climbing into his booster seat. Tony sat at the table opening a workbook from school, ready to do his homework.

Gibbs started rummaging through the cabinets to locate the pancake mix. "Okay guys, I have to get dinner started-"

He mumbled to himself, "now...where's the mix for the pancakes? Oh good. Now the eggs-" Gibbs stopped. "Uh, oh. We're out."

He turned to the boys. "Okay, change of plans, string beans and grilled cheese for dinner."  
"Huh?" Tim looked at Gibbs, taken aback.

"Dad, you said pancakes," said Tony.  
"I know what I said but I forgot we ran out of eggs this morning. The idea of going out to the store to get them would be-"  
"Pan..a..cakes, Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked at Tim wide-eyed.

"We'll have them tomorrow night,Tim." Gibbs tried to ignore Tim's, out-of-character outburst.

"Pan..a..cakes, 'night, Gibb!" Tim pounded his fist on the table, his face red and angry. Tony looked at the boy, perplexed.

Gibbs turned around to face the cabinets, quietly stealing a serene breath. He was flustered and had no come back; never seeing Tim react like this before. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door, talking into it, hoping the lack of attention towards his behavior would stifle it. He grabbed the container of cheese slices and butter then closed the door.

"Gibb, I want pan..a-cakes!"

He continued to avoid Tim as he opened the freezer, grabbing a bag of string beans. He placed the items on the counter then took another deep breath. He turned to face the small boy.

"Tim. I am not happy with your tone." He kept his calm and talked in a soothing voice. Tony's eyes darted back and forth between the two, wide with interest to how this would unfold.

"I don't like yelling and you need to stop if you want me to listen to you."

Tim pointed at Gibbs as he yelled. "I'm not...'appy wid you...and I don't yike...your shirt!" Tim crossed his arms in front of his chest, his brows furrowed and his bottom lip thrust out. Gibbs fought a smile but it quickly vanished when he could see Tim was about to cry. The band-aide on his arm declared his behavior self-evident, reminding Gibbs how tough his day had been.

Tim climbed down from his seat then stomped off to his room so no one would see the start of his tears. Gibbs turned back to prepare the food and allow Tim a moment.

"Wow, he's mad, dad!"

"He had a tough day,Tony." Gibbs mumbled as he constructed the sandwiches.

"Yeah. I kinda 'member my first day. I was scared. I thought you weren't comin' back to get me. And Jonny Wess...in..berg-"

"Wessinberger?"  
"Yeah. He used to be mean to me. I was scared of him. He threw rocks at me. But, we're friends now."

"Timmy did good, all considering."  
"Is he gonna get punished, dad? For talking like dat to you?"  
Gibbs took a moment to consider then turned to his son. "I'm going to have a talk with him. I want him to know he can feel safe showing his emotions in front of us but he needs to act in a respectable manner."  
"Plus, he got hurt today, too, uh, dad?"

"Yeah. I'm sure that didn't help."

He started dinner then worked his way into Tim's room. Tim was sitting on the floor with a doodle pad as he colored in long, strong motions with a crayon.

"Timmy? Are you okay?"

Tim wouldn't look at Gibbs as he waved his hand to disregard him. "Go 'way! I don want see you!"

"Are you mad at me, Tim?" Gibbs almost laughed, realizing how ridiculous that question must have sounded.

Tim nodded, assertively, tears streaming down his face.

Gibbs was a little confused...when he had picked up Tim from the daycare he was very happy to see him, but now...then he remembered their conversation in the car.

"Does this have to do with what I told you in the car?"

Tim nodded.

"That you have to go to daycare from now on."

Tim nodded then slowly turned to Gibbs crying while he shook his head, "I don't... want...t-t-to go."

Gibbs kneeled down then opened his arms wide. "Come here little guy."

Tim struggled to stand, then ran into Gibbs' arms.

"I'm sowery. I 'ove you." Tim's head was nestled in his neck, wetting it with his warm tears.

Gibbs kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, too. Now, tell me what was so bad about today."

"S..sef, bited me."  
They both looked at his arm. "I'm going to take the band-aide off and take a look at it, okay?"

Tears clouded Tim's vision as he nodded, holding up his arm with his other hand for Gibbs to examine.

Gibbs peeled away the bandage carefully then saw the purple mark with a circle of bite marks inside it.

"Oh, jeesh! That looked like it really hurt, Timmy."

Tim nodded, his face, pitiful.

Gibbs hugged Tim guiding him onto his thigh. "Guess what, Jody told me. That little boy cannot come to the center anymore because he has a problem with biting."  
"Weally?"

"So, you won't have to worry about him anymore."  
Tim's crying subsided, a relief washing through his body thanks to Gibbs' good news.

"Otherwise...besides get bitten, did you have fun today?"

"Jody hulped me dresh as army man."  
"With a helmet?"

Tim nodded. "And a belt..." Tim pointed to his lower stomach. "It buckled."

"Hey, maybe we could buy one of those for home."

Tim's smile covered his face and Gibbs could breath deep, again.

"Tim, I want you to know, if I could have it my way I'd stay home with you and Tony all day, but I have to work."

"Yus."

"Are we okay, chief?" Tim wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Gimme a kiss?"

Tim took Gibbs' face in his little hands and kissed him on the chin. "You...scratchy, Gibbs." He rubbed his lips with the back of his hand.

xxx

Dinner went smooth and Tim was happy to eat what he was offered. Both boys were pretty dirty so Gibbs got them into a bath.

xxxx

"Simon says, touch your belly button."

Both boys looked down to locate their navels then touched them. "Dat dickles." Gibbs chuckled along with Tim.

"Simon says, put your hands on your head. Gibbs demonstrated by placing both hands on his head as the boys copied.

"Simon says...touch your toes. Tony's hands went under the water to find his toes but Tim grabbed both feet and raised them out of the water. As he pulled his feet up, he lost his balance, causing him to lean back then falling under. Gibbs quickly moved to pull him out, as his face went under. He expected to hear a lot of coughing as soon as he pulled him up but Tim simply wiped his eyes.

"Are you okay, Tim?"  
"Yus. I holdeded my breath."

"Can you swim, Timmy?" Tony was impressed.

"Yus. Mama cheached me."

"Wow, that's pretty neat, can you teach me dad?"

Gibbs poured some shampoo on top of Tony's head and began to scrub. "Of course, Tony. You can start now by going under water to rinse your hair."

Gibbs started on Tim's hair as Tony scrubbed his own.

"Nah. I don't want to go under the water. I'm not ready." Tony reached over and molded Tim's hair into a mohawk style.

"Dony?"

Gibbs held a handheld mirror in front of Tim so he could see his reflection. Tim giggled.

Gibbs used a cup to pour water over Tony's head to rinse.

"Do you want to go under water,Tim? To rinse the soap out of your hair?"

"O..kay." Tony and Gibbs watched him, amazed as he slid under the water.

When he came up Gibbs gave him a high-five. "Way to go kiddo."

Gibbs turned, grabbing towels from a shelf. Tony stood in front of him as Gibbs wrapped the towel around him, drying him off. He lifted him from the tub, "Okay, go get on your pajamas."

Then he did the same for Tim but carried him to his room, wrapped in his towel.

Tim wrapped his arm around Gibbs' neck resting his head on his shoulder.

"Are you gonna be able to stay awake for the story tonight?"

Tim yawned and a quiet, 'yus.' was whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Velva-teenie...wabbit."

"I think that is your favorite story." Gibbs could feel him nod against his shoulder. As soon as he entered Tim's room, he located his teddy bear then handed it to him. He sat Tim on the edge of Tony's old toddler bed that they had recently brought up from the basement. They set it up in the corner of the room; prepared for when Tim was ready to graduate from his crib, which was soon. He lay him down, put a diaper on him then went to his dresser to find a set of pajamas.

"Want to wear trains, Tim-" He looked at the boy, asleep in the bed. He carefully dressed him, then tucked him in. He figured it would be a good night to try out the bed. Tim was down for the count and probably would sleep through the night. He stood over him for a moment, stroking the hair from his forehead then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, "Goodnight, Timmy."

xxx

Gibbs handed Tim to Jody as he quietly cried, "Bye...Gibbs." Gibbs gave him a sad smile while he ruffled his hair. He mouthed the words, "I'm proud of you, my big boy," draping his backpack on Tim's hook.

Tim's little hand subtly waved as he clung to Jody watching Gibbs' every move, on his way towards the door. Gibbs kept eye contact with him until he exited, breathing out as soon as he closed the door. This had to get easier, he didn't think he could hold up much longer, it was emotionally draining...and exhausting. He knew he shouldn't but he looked through the window after he exited the building as he passed Tim's classroom. Tim was frantically crying as Jody bounced him to offer comfort.

"Damn." He was startled as a man passed him, carrying a little girl with long, dark, curly hair.

"Uh, sorry." Gibbs smiled weakly.

"Good morning."

Gibbs nodded at the man as they passed.

xxxx

Jody leaned Tim on her hip, as she talked with the tall, dark man holding the little girl. Tim sighed, shakily as he observed the little girl directly in front of him. He waited for her to look at him but she would not. She had brown eyes and her hair looked really... silky. He swung his foot out, ever so softly, to tap her on the leg. Her eyes quickly darted to him then looked away. A weak smile stretched his lips. He tried coughing, yawning and waving to the little girl but she kept her attention towards the adults. He sighed, then rested his head on Jody's shoulder playing with her hair as he waited for the girl to look at him. He listened to a few of the words the adults discussed.

"Zee-vah."

He could see a pink cover her cheeks as she adamantly stared at Jody. "That's right, Tim. This is Ziva."  
Now, it was Tim's turn to blush as all three of them brought their focus to him. He shyly stuck his fingers in his mouth, moving his chin to touch his chest.

"How about you two play at the table with play-doh?"

"But, it could fall onto... the floor." Ziva's father turned her chin so he could talk to her personally, "It is okay little one, you are where it is allowed."

"Okay, Papa."

Both adults placed the children in chairs in front of the table then Jody retreived the play-doh.

"Here you go, mold away."

Jody noticed the two seemed to relax in each other's presence. She was relieved Tim was now distracted and was no longer crying. She vowed to make sure his day would be better than yesterday.

Tim was happy to play with the play-doh. Him and Tony played with it all the time and he had taught him some cool tricks with what to do with the tasty, good-smelling stuff. He flattened his on the table, pounding it with a small fist then poked depressions into it with his fingers. He peeked at her to see if she was watching.

She just sat there looking at the mound of red play-doh in front of her. She hadn't touched it. "Papa. What do I do with this?" Her father placed a finger over his lips then continued his conversation with Jody.

"Make somethin'." advised Tim.

"I don't want to."

"Make a ball, see?" Tim professionally rolled the blue play-doh, creating a lopsided ball. He rolled it across the table to demonstrate, as it wobbled closer to her. She rolled it back. "It's bumpy and rolls... funny.

Tim shrugged. "So.."

She huffed, bouncing her shoulders in frustration. She clearly wasn't getting her point across to the dense boy.

Tim sighed then took a good-sized hunk of it, rolling it into a slender log then placed it on his protruding top lip, balancing it there.

"S-s-see? I... have a... moose...tache'." His eyes strained, to get a look at the play-doh on his lip as he proudly alerted Ziva.

She giggled at his funny face then quickly covered her mouth as her father looked at her, alarmed.

"Hush child." Ziva blushed then sunk deeper into her chair.

"It's kay. You're a girl but you can have a moose-tache." Tim gave her a sweet smile with a sparkle in his eye. She flashed him a lopsided grin as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. She grabbed the play-doh and smiled.

xxx

The teachers helped them put on jackets as they zipped or buttoned them up. The air was chilly that day due to the strong winds and cloudy skies. Tim stood in front of Ziva doing his best to button hers but was having a tough time. Jody waited a moment for Tim to finish, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. He turned to Jody with a proud smile on his face. "Dare."

Ziva's jacket had one button, done and it was the wrong one. Ziva patiently glared at Jody.

"Timmy, that was good work." She grasped Ziva's hand to lead her outside with the rest of the kids, intending to fix it once they got outside and Tim was distracted.

Tim headed to the sandbox and Ziva just stood nearby, looking over the area.

"Come, 'er', Zee-vah." yelled Tim.

Ziva shook her head then kneeled, spotting something in the grass. "Hmm, a bug."  
"Let me see!" Tim scrambled towards her. He lay on his stomach to get a close look. Tim looked up at Ziva, "He's green-"

"Gross!" Ziva was lifting her foot, ready to stomp on the bug.

"No!" Tim pushed her leg to prevent her from killing it as she stumbled sideways, but remained standing.

"Timothy!" Catherine crossed the play area, quickly to grab Tim by his arm. Jody stopped her, having seen the whole thing and knew Tim would never have intended to hurt Ziva but cared deeply for the bug and the attempts to avoid his demise.

"Tim, you didn't want Ziva to step on the bug, did you?"  
Tim looked at Jody and shook his head. "Don't hurt'm."

"Yuck!" Ziva's eyes widened as she watched Jody lift it into her hand.

"It's a praying mantis. These bugs are awesome! Come here and take a look. Did you know these bugs could turn their head a full 180 degrees?" The children stared back at her, blankly.

Jody softly chuckled. "You probably don't know what that means."

All the kids gathered around Jody, looking closely at the bug. "If you look close enough..." The kids stepped closer. "You can see that he is smiling. I think you made him very happy Timmy." Tim clasped his hands then gave her a crooked smile and blushed.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks everyone for reading! It's been fun!

xxx

Gibbs pulled the fake, furry, brown strap over Tim's bare shoulder as he stared at Gibbs, distracted. Gibbs knew the black wig he wore that completed the costume would throw the kid for a loop. Tim continued to gaze at his foster parent as he hugged his stuffed Dino toy to his chest.

"Can you say Bamm-Bamm, Timmy?"

"Huh?"

"Bamm-Bamm?"

"Bamm...Bamm?"

"That's right. Now, you are ready for the party."

"I am dad!" Tony was in the corner of the room slipping on his green panties; part of the costume and a color he liked a lot.

"Party?" Tim looked nervous and skeptical, eyeing Gibbs through squinted eyes and pursed lips.  
Gibbs figured this would be the first party the boy would be attending in his young life.

"We have cookies at the party." Convinced Tony.

"Dat's good idea."

"And, Jenny made a big, orange cake shaped like a pumpkin." Added Gibbs.

"Weally? We made dose in daycare."

Gibbs thought of the huge pumpkin on the door of their fridge. "Yes, you did. But, yours was with construction paper. You can bet, I'm keeping that. You did a good job finger painting it orange."

"I know."  
"Dad? I need help. I think my bone is crooked." Tony pulled oh his father's caveman outfit.

"Huh? Oh, okay."

"Dad, you look really...funny with black hair."

"Well, you look funny with red hair." Gibbs corrected Tony's bone that tied up the long, red wig into a bun on top of his head.

The door bell rang and Tony took off like a shot.

"It's probably Jenny!" Gibbs called after him.

Gibbs heard a sonorous laughter from the kitchen. A moment later Jenny entered the bedroom following Tony. As soon as she saw Gibbs her laughter started up again.

Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off the short, white dress Jenny was in. She wore pearls around her long,slender neck and had her hair tied up in a bun like Tony's.

"Now that is a good costume you got there, Wilma." He wagged his eye brows with a crooked smile. Jenny smiled back.

She gasped when she saw Tim sitting behind Gibbs on his bed. She crossed the room with her arms stretched towards him. "Don't you make an adorable, Bamm-Bamm."

Tim whacked his plastic club on the bed, "Bamm."

'You know, you're suppose to have super human strength."

Tim nodded.

"Tony filled him in." Gibbs told her. "I'm going out to the kitchen, guests should begin arriving soon."

"The place looks beautiful!" Jenny called after Jethro.

Tony jumped up and down. "We helped decorate, I hung the pumpkin lights around the...the banister...thing in the kitchen." Jenny had to giggle again when she looked at Tony.

"How did your father talk you into dressing like Pebbles?"  
"Well...I figured I liked the color green-" Tony pointed to the big, billowing panties that he was wearing. "and it'd be neat to have red hair." Tony shrugged.

Jenny covered her mouth, shaking her head as she laughed. "You know, you're a kooky kid."  
"I've heard that before from udder people, Jenny."

Jenny leaned over Tim and picked him up. "And you are just... adorable."

"Yup."

"Come on little guy and we'll go help Jethro."  
"O..kay, Junny."

Tony had already made his way into the kitchen.

As Jenny and Tim entered the kitchen the doorbell rang. Tony opened the door to a porch filled with people dressed in costumes, holding dishes and ready to enter.

A little girl dressed as wonder woman came in with a little boy in round spectacles dressed as a mad scientist followed by two adults. Jethro took their dishes covered with snacks introducing the children to Jenny.

"This is Abby, or should I say... Wonder Woman?" Abby giggled. "And this is, Jimmy and Jimmy's parents Mike and JoAnne Palmer." Jimmy's parents stepped closer, to shake her hand.

"How do you do? We are Jethro's neighbors-"

"And the kids go to our daycare!" piped in Tony.

"Tony? Is that you?" Abby yelled. "You're a... girl!"

Jimmy stifled a giggle behind a fist.

"He is a very...pretty little girl." added JoAnne.

Tony blushed. "Thanks." Gibbs rolled his eyes standing behind his son. "Ya' gotta love him, he's a character."

"Hello! Am I in time for the Gibbs' Halloween party?"  
The Palmers moved out of the way as a man, dressed in a Betty Rubble costume walked through the door followed by Mike Franks dressed as a very tall Barney Rubble. The room filled with hysterical laughter at the sight of the man with a set, serious expression letting the group have a good laugh at his own expense.

"Are you the famous Toby? I'm Jenny!" Jenny held out her hand, introducing herself.

"Hey, we finally meet. But, I'm not usually dressed like this...I'm usually wearing pink, high heels when I'm in a dress."  
Jenny snorted then pushed his shoulder.

"Why were you selected to be Betty? You seem more Barney's size."

Mike stepped forward, closer to Jenny. "He didn't have a choice." He winked at Jenny then glared at Tobias giving him his best Clint Eastwood impression as he chewed on his cigar.

"Mike, just a fair warning, if you want to hold Tim at all tonight, you will not be able to light up that cigar."  
"Oh, relax, probie, don't worry, I know I am now in a smoke-free zone. I wouldn't think of it."

There was a knock then the door opened. Ziva and her father entered, introducing themselves to people as they crossed the kitchen. Tim was mingling with the other children at that point and made his way to Ziva.

"Whatta you?"

"A ballerina. Are you a caveman?"  
"I'm a Bamm-Bamm." said Tim. "Let's get cookies."

"Oh, yeah." Ziva followed Tim to the snack table.

Jenny helped Gibbs with some games he had planned for the kids, so they could all win a few prizes, each. The night was warm enough to hold apple bobbing outside. Tony was the only one able to snatch an apple in his mouth. Tim dunked his head but had no interest with the apples. They finished with a costume contest with the first prize going to Tobias as Betty Rubble for the adult category and Tony as Pebbles Flinstone for the children's category.

"See, Mike? If you had agreed to dress as a woman, you'd be going home with this nice bottle of wine." Tobias scoffed. Mike waved him off.

The adults were then able to relax, sitting and standing around the kitchen as the kids ran off into Tony's room to play.

xxx

"We hafta tell ghost stories at this thing. Do you know any, Tony?" asked Abby.

"Oh. Oh. I know one. It is about a a little mouse that is afraid to sleep with his lights off at night." Jimmy pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

"Well, that doesn't sound scary at all!" Abby had her hands on her hips glaring at Jimmy.

"Now settle down. I know one." Tony tried to calm Abby down.

Tim stepped closer to Tony, tugging on his dress. "Don't, Dony. Don't be spooky, please."

Ziva stood next to Tim and whispered in his ear. "Sshh, it's okay."

"It's only about a 'snot too bad. Once 'pon a time, there was a kid ghost but he had a birthday so he was old enough to go out haunting but he didn't want to cuz he was scared to."  
"This sounds like my mouse story."  
"But, mice aren't scary Jimmy. They're little and cute." Said Abby.

"Then tell that to my mom." Jimmy giggled.

Abby rolled her eyes and gave Jimmy a little shove. Jimmy frowned at Abby then adjusted his glasses bringing his attention back to Tony.

"So, anyway,the first house he had to scare had a little...boy."  
Tim's eyes widened as he grabbed Ziva's arm pulling her closer to himself.

"This is getting good." Abby smiled.

"It's okay." Jimmy smirked.

"But, when he got to the house it was all dark and thundering and raining and really windy. When he opened the door to enter...it creaked. And when he started to walk up the stairs...they creaked."

"Real creaky house, huh?"

"Yeah, Abby it was."  
"But, I don't get it, why isn't he just floating?"  
"Uh, well, he was too young to fly, yet."  
"Oh." Jimmy was content with Tony's answer.

"And, when the ghost made it to the top of the stairs he found the door to the little boy's room. He yelled out some scary moan sounds, then...banged against the door!" Tony jumped at Tim and Ziva scaring them.

"Dony!"  
"He opened the door-" Tony made a convincing creaking imitation.

Suddenly, there was a loud, series of knocks on Tony's bedroom window as the kids jumped and screamed, running from the room. The adults came quickly, meeting them in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs was the first to ask. The kids were frantic, all talking at once.

"Tony was saying a ghost story-"  
"Yeah, there was a knock-"  
"The ghost couldn't fly yet-"

"Mice aren't scary-"

"Someone is outside, dad!"

They all walked back into the room to find Tim at the window waving to Mike who was outside smoking his cigar.

"Ungo Mike." Tim pointed, smiling.

All the kids exhaled loudly then began to giggle.

xxx

Soon after, the guests said their, 'goodbyes' thanking Gibbs for such a great time.

Gibbs closed the door after the last person exited then sighed, happily. All he wanted to do was sit and relax on the couch with his girlfriend and family. He picked up Tim who had fallen asleep on the floor in Tony's room then carried him to the couch and sat back beside Jenny. She rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer. Tony climbed on the couch sitting next to his father.

"Tony, you are the best Pebbles Flinstone I have ever seen."  
"Thanks, Jenny."

"And, Gibbs, I hope you took a lot of pictures of this cute little Bamm-Bamm. He's just a doll." Jenny caressed Tim's cheek then kissed his forehead.

Gibbs pulled Jenny close then whispered in her ear. "I love you, Wilma."

Jenny mouthed the words back, "I love you, Fred."

xxx

FINISHED


End file.
